Bass & Roll
by Shenlong7
Summary: One of Wiley's creations has brought up a major robot rebellion and this time the Blue Bomber is missing. This time it's Bass to the rescue along side Roll. Will this duo save the world? Is Bass stuck with a villian complex? RxR Violence and cursing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How did it get so far?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman/Megaman or Forte/Bass, unfortunately for me.

* * *

Dr. Thomas Light looked at the rubble of what was once a city and he couldn't help but wonder how much of that rubble mirrored the inside of his subconscious self. _My god Wiley, what have you done now, is this really something of your creation_, thought Dr. Ligh as he recalled his infamous science partner, whom he always regretted for going down the path he did, but it was too late for any side thoughts. This destruction was caused by a metallic monstrosity of the infamous Dr. Wiley's creation named Adonus, a creation tens time the stronger than King, a robot that was trouble to take out before. Light did find it strange that Wiley didn't have Bass involved with the matter of destruction of the city or at least thought that Bass would be there since he was a creation of Wiley and probably one of Wiley's greatest creations, a rival for his own Megaman. Something about Bass made Dr. Light a bit nervous, maybe it was the fact that he could see a deadly determination in Bass's eyes a determination that made him all the more dangerous and maybe the one factor that would someday catch up with Megaman.

"Or maybe it already has caught up with him," muttered Dr. Light as his eyes searched through the rubble to see some sign of his favorite creation, Megman. It had been two long agonizing weeks since communication had been lost with Megaman as he was trying to stop the uprising that was happening.

"What," asked Roll, a bit confused as to what he was saying and she could see that genuine look of worry that was on his face. "You're still worried about him, aren't you?"

"I can't help it, he's like my son and I've been sending him out to protect this city without thinking that there might be something he can't handle," said Dr. Light, grumbling a bit because he was quite angry with himself. "None of us thought that anything of Wiley's could create this much destruction and now, more than any other time, I'm worried for his safety."

"I am as well, after all he is my brother," said Roll as she looked down into the rubble as well before returning her attention back onto piloting the aircraft that they were using. Even if the coalition forces of robots and humans were fighting against the rebel robot army there was still danger lurking about and Roll would have to blast her way out of there with the help of the aircrafts defense system. "Maybe he's off somewhere doing some form of hero work out on the front."

"The only problem with that theory is that this is the front," said Dr. Light as he looked out at the city and turned to the back of the aircraft to see the form of something on the ground. "Quick turn right there, I think I see something!"

"Yes I see it right there, though it seems to be taller than how I remember Rock," said Roll as she ignored her misgivings and turned the aircraft around to move towards the figure who had the same body type as Rock and had, it seemed like, the same hair as Roll got closer, but it was still too difficult for her to distinguish between the two forms.

Before she could get her look at the form, however, the aircraft was impacted on one side by a metal blade that was a foot in diameter and shot at an amazing speed. Pulling up on the controls, Roll tried to keep the aircraft from crashing into the ground, but only managed to make the crash a little softer as the aircraft hit the ground. After taking a quick moment to check her internal systems, Roll removed her safety harness and helped Dr. Light out of his seat to check on his injuries, finding most of them to be very minor thanks to the safety harness Auto had installed into the chair. Taking the hand held buster from the small compartment box, Roll carried the professor out of the aircraft before another metal blade pierced through the hull of the aircraft setting off a chain reaction that caused the aircraft to explode. The force of the explosion sent Roll down on the ground on top of Dr. Light to keep him safe from the blast.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Dr. Light," said a sinister voice from up above them on a ledge, a robot that sported red and black armor with a metal blade attached to his head. "I always wanted to kill the man who created that pain in the neck, Mega Man. It looks like I've finally got my chance."

"Don't think I'll miss just because I'm a girl, Metal Man," shouted Roll as she leveled her buster at him, but had to give up her aim to dodge a metal blade that was chucked at her. She silently thanked the fact that she he had asked Dr. Light to install some combat functions into her systems.

"Well, it seems I also get to turn his sister into scrap metal, a cute pile of scrap metal to be exact," sneered the infamous Metal Man as he tossed another blade that was destroyed by a mega-buster blast before it was even an inch from his hand. "Who the hell dares to get between me and my pray?"

"I do," said a deep voice that sent chills down her spine as she saw that figure getting closer, mega-buster arm aimed, and she could tell who it was even before he got close to reveal the white hair and purple marks on his face.

"Bass, what the hell are you doing here, I don't have time for someone who missed his chance to b great," exclaimed Metal man as he threw three other blades at the robot rival of Mega Man, but Bass simply stepped to the side of one blade and destroyed the other two without having to stop walking.

"This area isn't your domain, this area is the place where I take my time through all of the screaming to try and figure out where the little blue dweeb is," said Bass in a voice that was as solid and cold as ice. "You have ten seconds to run before I turn you into nothing more than a metallic toilet."

"I won't forget this," shouted Metal Man as he ran away from the buster toting robot with his tail between his legs.

"What an annoyance, I see someone let all of Wiley's idiots run free," said Bass as he switched his arm back to normal and looked at the sister of his sworn rival, Mega Man. "As you were, but don't try to engage me in a fight, you wouldn't win."

"What do you plan to do with us now," asked Roll as she lowered her gun to avoid any unpleasant fights with Bass, he may be arrogant but he had power to back up his speech.

"Nothing at all, I'm not interested in fighting either of you, more like I'm interested in fighting your brother," replied Bass as he leaned his back against a wall and looked at them through his cold eyes. "Don't tell me your part of that small coalition that is fighting against Adimus in these parts."

"No, right now I'm here to find my brother, though it would be nice to link up with the coalition forces," said Roll as she helped Dr. Light up to his feet. "We received some signals out here from them, but I haven't gotten any other word from them so I think that they might be pushing elsewhere."

"Most communications are jammed here anyway," said Bass as he looked off towards once of the rock formations. "But then again I bet they could tell you all about it."

"I suspected that we wouldn't be able to sneak up on you, Wiley-bot," said a human armed in a green armor like suit with one of the more powerful buster rifles aimed at Bass, but it did little to intimidate the Robot Master. "We have you surrounded, Robot Master, now surrender your army."

"You're retarded aren't you," stated Bass as he got up from the wall that he was leaning against and then snapped his fingers, calling out for his robotic dog to jump out and take all of their weapons. "If I could have sensed you there then wouldn't I have my army trained on you right now, not to mention that fact that you believed you could take me at close range or any range for that matter? For the record, I will never be called Wiley-bot ever again, instead you will call Lord Bass or Master Bass, as fitting with my title of Robot Master."

"Bass would you stop with the fighting and just give them back their weapons," shouted Roll as she pushed his mega-buster aside, earning a growl from him that caused her to step back a bit. "They are only after Wiley and I doubt that you're a part of this scheme to conquer the world, especially after you fought Metal Man."

"He fought Metal Man," asked one of the astonished soldiers of the small coalition. "That guy has been causing trouble for a lot of our units."

"So you would see how it would be very beneficial for Bass to join you," said Roll as she smiled at the leader of the group, who finally sighed and nodded yes. "Good then I'll need you to teleport us to whatever base you have with a medical quarters or a place for Dr. Light to rest."

"I could do that if our signals weren't jammed by whatever is doing it," said the leader as he checked around. "The closest base is three miles away and we'll be out in the open."

"Give me whatever teleportation device you use," ordered Bass and he received the device only after Roll nodded for the soldier to do so. Bass then link his own teleportation device with the device and transferred his codes to the other device so they could bypass the jamming. From the scans of the robots he had fought, it seemed that they were using the old Wiley code so he knew that they weren't jamming them. "This should work."

"Thank you," said the soldier before he patched into the nearest base. "This Alpha team, Lieutenant Campbell calling to Sector Base Zero, do you read, over?"

"Yes, this is Commander Eva, reading you loud and clear," said a voice over the com link. "What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"We need to be teleported back to base with the inclusion of three others included to the package," replies the soldier as he turned on the homing beacon for the lock on to complete.

"Okay we have a lock on to your signal, starting transfer now," said the voice over the communications device and Bass saw his whole body bathed in light as he was teleported to the base.

* * *

Roll had been sent through a lot of teleportation holes, but never had she come out of one to have a bunch of men pointing buster rifles at her with a woman wearing a large white coat with various military insignias on them raising a hand in the air. She was ready to fire and with Bass just a few meters from her, she could tell why.

"Commander Eva, you have nothing to worry about, he's not hostile," exclaimed the lieutenant as he found himself on the other of the gun.

"Fine then, men stand down, but I won't be trusting you too much Bass," said the female commander in a harsh tone that made it obvious that Bass had some run ins with the military. "Right now we are having massive destruction from those other creations of Wiley so I can't be sure that you won't be giving me the same trouble later on."

"As of now you can be assured I won't destroy you, just by the fact that if I wanted to or had some purpose like that, I would have done it already," said Bass as stood there with a face that was just begging for a challenge.

"Must you do that," asked Roll as she rubbed her head.

"Do what," asked Bass.

"Start a fight when it's not needed," said Roll and she quickly remembered her other problems. "I almost forgot, I need someone to take Dr. Light to a medical bay or something right now."

"Have it done, I wish to see if I can get Dr. Light's help with certain things," ordered Eva as she then turned to Roll and asked her, "Do you need any repairs?"

"No, I'm still at top shape, but I would check Bass from the way he holds his mega-buster arm," said Roll, pointing to said arm. "It could be something picked up from the rubble or continuous use of it without a period of recharge or rest in between."

"Well that is odd, the great Bass having trouble with his power," chimed another woman dressed in a more modern lab suit that was used for mechanics. "Now this is just too good to be true."

"Sometimes it's those things that can really do some damage to you," said Bass as he changed his hand to an odd shape that looked like a blaster with three hooks extended from the barrel and attached to two black colored rings. "It would appear that the weapons system of that robot you sent out was very flawed, so flawed that copying it put my whole weapons system out of whack for a minute."

"It serves you right for trashing our Pride Man," snapped the female scientist and she motioned for him to come to the bay for mechanical repairs. "He was our pride and joy, but as soon as he ran into you he was such a sad sight. When they brought him back our whole mechanical team was depressed. You can still see the fist marks in the Commander's desk from when she heard the news."

"I can imagine that your robot might have had some sentimental value to you," said Bass as he laid down on the operation table for his repairs. "You just made the mistake of targeting random robots that were associated with Wiley, hoping to strike gold one day. By the way, Treble is right behind you and any motion to try and do something like erase my memory and personality and you will be ripped limb from limb, just thought I should warn you, he's very jumpy these days."

* * *

Dr. Light wasn't a young man, nor was he a middle aged man. He was an old man and he had to admit sometimes that his limits were closing in on him, no matter how much he wished he could get back on the rope of the robotics world like he could twenty days ago. Now he had Roll beside him to help him if he needed anything fixed or had to perform some mechanical operation, except he did most of them, he was just waiting for a time when he could pass it down to her. A human making new ways to improve robots was fascinating enough, but what Dr. Light wanted a robot to make new ways to improve robots. It was a dream that he often wondered the difficulty in achieving, especially now that it seemed like very little was going his way, or anyone else's way for that matter. When Roll found him writing in his notebook, she couldn't help but laugh at how much his work was like a bad habit. He just couldn't give it up, not even for a second.

"You still working on that new upgrade you were planning," asked Roll as she looked at him with her typical smile on her face.

"Well an opportunity came up that I had never had the chance to think about before," replied Light as he when to jotting it down and then looked at another notebook that was filled with Wiley's creations including some of the data that they had learnt about on Bass.

"Oh no, don't tell me that you plan to use Bass," exclaimed Roll as she looked at her creator.

"It is the only way to combat this menace and maybe the only way to save him," replied Dr. Light as he looked up behind Roll at the staring eyes of the above mentioned robot. "Please tell me, will you help me fight this threat and find Mega Man?"

"As far as destroying Adonus is, I've already got a reason to go after that bastard, but as far as it comes to saving Mega Man, well I'll only do it when it's in my best interests," replied Bass as he looked down at Dr. Light and didn't bother to shake his hand. "This is only a temporary alliance that will be broken whenever I feel like it."

"I understand, but I hope you will allow Roll to be out there with you since you will have to retrieve something from my lab."

Bass looked at Roll and then at Dr. Light before simply saying, "Fine."

* * *

Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Trek Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man or Bass.

* * *

Despite Dr. Light's trust in Bass keeping his part of the bargain, most of the coalition forces in the base were cautious and immediately against the idea of having Bass join them. It wasn't his previous alliance against Dr. Wiley, that was easily ruled out by the many times that Bass had betrayed Wiley or went against his creator. That was the main problem that everyone had with Bass, he was self serving and only worked for himself, caring only about getting stronger. Despite these drawbacks that Roll would often see in him, she could tell that he had his own sense of right and wrong, even if he kept up his loner image. Bass wasn't evil, he was just not good at the same time, he was a middle ground robot with a heart that was slowly being eaten up by jealousy and envy, but there was still a bit of light in the gloom and despair. Or at least that was what Roll saw in him, which wasn't that much different from Rock's thoughts on him, he just had a less romantic approach to him.

"I hope you're not as useless as you were when we last met," said Bass as he walked off, remembering that when he was fighting King alongside Mega Man she had served as a comm. Operator, giving bits of information to them.

"I was adjusted to combat for your information," retorted Roll with her puffed cheeks that she had gotten from a puffer fish, or that was what Rock said whenever he teased her. "I can hold my own in a fight. Besides, you're going to need me unless you like searching through the lab and probably overlooking that item that you're supposed to get."

"Fine, just don't slow me down or get captured," said Bass as he walked to the teleportation room that would put him close to the lab, but due to the kinks caused by jamming, they couldn't be teleported straight to the lab.

"This one of the most annoying things I ever did," muttered Bass as he stepped on the circle and waited for Roll to step on there as well before they were teleported away into god knows where.

* * *

"So I am hearing from you mouth, that you came running back after Bass just blew those little blades of yours," asked the large robot with gold armor and sterling silver boots that had a shine to them. His helmet had a crescent on it that was held up by two golden posts and his armor was centered on a small x that glowed slightly every few seconds. "I thought you were a might warrior who fought Megaman himself, but now you're telling me that you can't defeat a simple defective robot of Wiley's. He's been fighting too long to be at full power and I doubt he could have found a research station in the mean time."

"He was Wiley's second best creation, his first being Lord Adonus," replied the cowering Metal Man as he tried backing up from the towering robot, but he found himself lifted up. "Please, Golden Man, don't scrap me! I'll get it right this time, just give me another chance!"

"Fine but this is your last chance and you had better at least die honorably of your going to wish you did," threatened the robot named Golden Man.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Bass took a minute to look around the quiet and calm of the barren wasteland that he was now standing in, a place that had once been a bustling city alive with people. The only part of that city was a place where humans were put on to act their normal lives while under the control of the ruthless Adonus. He could imagine that it was hard containing a bunch of tired and scared humans in one area, but he would worry about it when he had the chance, right now he had other things on his mind like getting that upgrade that Dr. Light had planned for him. Beside him was the helper robot that they had sent along, Roll, the sister of his greatest enemy, Mega Man. It was odd that for once she was helping him out, but then again, he was helping Dr. Light out, the enemy of his creator forming an alliance with him.

It was very odd and strange, but Bass had broken ties with Dr. Wiley a long time ago when he started putting most of his focus on his new invention and sent Bass on missions just to appease him. Bass had no problems with destroying his own creator, it would be the kindest thing he had ever done for that failure of a scientist and it would only make sure that he could stop looking over his back. The biggest mistake Wiley ever made with Bass was giving him a survival chip that made sure that he would always seek survival over anything else in the situation of combat and it left the choice of deeming a situation a combat situation to Bass. Naturally, Bass had seen all of interactions with Wiley as one big combat situation and so he was able to justify doing anything to Wiley, even turning him into nothing more than a vegetable, a fate worse than death.

"How far from the lab are we," asked Bass as he looked around and then sent Treble out to scout ahead so he wouldn't be caught by surprise, he hated that most of all.

"From the land formations around here I calculate five kilometers," replied Roll as she lugged around her five pound buster rifle, the weapon feeling as light as a small baby to her.

"That's bad, hell, that's a damn travesty right now when we have to travel over five kilometers out in the open on a battle field," cursed Bass as he leaned against the rubble that was providing cover for the north position. "Alright, I want you to run across the clearing, this will help me see if there is any body from the north."

"So you want me to just rush into danger," asked Roll, a bit pissed at Bass's admitting that she was basically nothing more to him than an expendable object.

"Right now it's not as dangerous since they don't know we're here yet and when they do know we're here it will be too late because you'll be on the other side and I'll fire at all the ones who fire at you."

"Okay, but you better be right," said Roll as she crouched down into a position for running and as soon as Bass started to tell her to go she was off like a rabbit at a dog track.

A few shots hit the ground right near where she had been before and it was too her surprise that Bass immediately, without hesitation, shot and destroyed all of the robots that had been shooting. Taking cover from the other lines of fire that had lit up in response, Roll blindly fired into the fray, hoping that she would hit something, but instead of getting what she wanted, which was an end to the shooting, she only received more retaliation fire. With the each shot came another hole into the rubble that she had taken cover behind and she waited for a pause in between firing, running out of the rubble until the pause came while taking her time to let out a burst or two at the offending robots. Before she could reach her new cover, however, two metal blades whizzed right past her ace and destroyed what was left of safe cover.

"Just where do you think you're going there, little missy," asked the same arrogant voice that had accosted her before when she and Dr. Light had escaped from the wreckage of the aircraft.

"Metal Man, get out of my way," said Roll as she aimed her rifle at the robot and bit down the urge to curse as two robots got in front of Metal Man. "Coward, hiding behind your own subordinates."

"I'm sorry if you can't get anyone loyal enough to do that, but if you join me then I'll be loyal to you," replied Metal Man as he prepared to throw another metal blade when the two robots in front of him were both destroyed in a single shot. "Damn you, this time I'm going to cut your limbs off!"

"I'd love to see a third rate Robot Master such as yourself try anything of that type," said Bass, unaffected by the anger that was radiating out of the voice of the robot. "Weak ones like you can only be brave when you have back up units with you, but right now you have no one to back you up and without them you've just lost the balls to face me."

"To hell with you, Bass," shouted Metal Man as he threw two metal disks at Bass who just simply jumped over them and then pointed his own weapon at the robot. "You know, I've already copied that ability of yours. Let's see how you handle a taste of your own weapon."

To say that Bass beat Metal Man would have been an understatement to that simple fact that Bass massacred Metal Man in the most heinous way possible. He shot out the same metal disks that were Metal Man's specialty and before Metal Man could react to it, his limbs were cut off by the metal disks leaving him little more than a worthless piece of metal. All of his sensory systems were registering the damage on such a scale that it could be interpreted as pain with the same intensity as a human would feel. Bass then used his buster to destroy the spare limbs that were lying on the ground, noting each one as he blew it apart.

"Some never learn and are doomed to make the mistakes that will ruin their lives," said Bass as he walked away from the robot without even turning back to look at him. "You never learned and so now you are doomed with the consequences that have been received by you."

"Please, either you end it or I die with shame," begged Metal Man, for the first time fearing that what the Robot Master before him held in his hands, wasn't the mercy of destruction, but the agonizing punishment of life in his current condition. Metal Man couldn't stand it.

"Fine then," was Bass's reply and then he blew a hole in Metal's Mans chest, ripping through the main terminals and killing Metal Man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Missed

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman.

* * *

Roll was a bit afraid of Bass after she saw how mercilessly handled that robot, but she went with him anyway because he was the only hope of ever finding her brother. She found it odd that she was actually depending on the one robot whose very existence was created purely for the purpose of killing her brother. It was enough to laugh at, but she wondered how Bass would react to her laughing, especially after his current mindset. For some reason though, she found she couldn't help it and just had to laugh at it all, a big laugh, not the giggle that she wanted to come out with, but Bass didn't do anything in response to it. He just kept on walking until he stopped at the sound of his feet hitting a metal object that was a bit foreign to him and he started brushing away at the sand. Soon he found that it was a door leading down into a strange dark tunnel.

"How far are we from the lab," asked Bass as he tossed the eighty pound lid effortlessly behind him.

"Well that is the emergency entrance to the lab," replied Roll, a bit surprised that she had been right at the Lab and would have passed it had Bass been just a few inches to the right. "I guess the wreckage must have clouded my vision or something because I just realized that we've walked long enough for us to be at the emergency entrance. Sorry about that."

"To hell with it, it's not that important so don't worry about it," said the Robot Master as he stood up and turned to her. "This would be the best entrance to go through since we might be seen going through the front entrance."

Roll nodded her head in agreement, but it wouldn't have made a difference because he jumped down anyway and fell right into the dark corridors that lit up once anyone touched the plates. With a sigh, Roll followed Bass down the tunnel and was followed by Treble who had been looking out for them. After she had pulled her buster rifle out of its holster, she ran to catch up with Bass, who had already seemed to found something of interest as he fiddled with one of the computers to an invention of Dr. Light's. The invention would allow him to be able to use the charge ability that he was able to change between. He turned to acknowledge the female robot that was behind him when a shot sped right past the front of his face and he turned to see someone pointing a buster at him with a spherical head that had no neck and was indistinguishable between its torso. At first, Bass thought that he was staring at another one of Dr. Light's inventions, but as he saw it he noticed that Roll had her weapon pointed at it questioningly so he knew that it was something foreign that she hadn't seen him build.

"I don't know what you are, but for that little blast I'll kill you," said Bass as he raised his own buster and fire two blasts at the invading robot. The robot mimicked the blast with two of its own blasts that intercepted Bass's blast. "So you won't be that easy to destroy."

With his dash ability, Bass was able to move right behind the robot and shot it from behind, blasting a hole into its upper body and then blew a second hole higher, up into the center of its head unit. After it had gone down, he turned to see that more of them were coming so he charged up his buster and sent a blast right into the middle of the group, destroying the entire front line of them before letting out rapid fire bursts at the robots. Roll saw that there were more coming from another direction and shot at those robots as they kept on coming from somewhere. Bass was sure that he would run out of charge energy soon if he didn't get out of there so he grabbed Roll's arm and dragged her down to the escape craft bay and pushed her into one of the crafts as he reached back to take a shot at the approaching robots before he finally got in.

"You know how to work these things," asked Bass as he slipped his safety restraining belt on and closed the passenger door.

"Yeah," replied Roll as she flipped the power switch on and took out the brake gears in the craft before hitting on the accelerator and the escape craft went shooting out of the escape craft bay and sent them shooting off into a direction that Roll was uncertain of. It could be piloted but the codes to it were random and she didn't have the master unlocking code in her system so at the moment they were just being shot into the dark. _I just pray he doesn't ask for them himself._

"What are the codes to the controls," asked Bass, not in the least bit polite, more of a command that was to be followed or he might hurt her.

"I don't have the master unlocking code and the other codes are random so it looks like we're about to hit something," replied Roll who was red as hell from having to go through the embarrassment of not having the codes for him.

"You have got to be kidding me about that," said Bass as he looked at her and from the look on her face he could tell that she wasn't much to his chagrin. "Why the hell is that code not in your system and why are the other codes random?"

"For security reasons we just had one emergency unlocked code while the individual codes were constantly placed on a zip drive in Dr. Light's pocket," said Roll as she thought that he was about to reach over and slap her.

"Okay then, Treble see if you can unlock into this," commanded Bass to his metallic canine, which began to hook up with the computer and Bass could see the calculations running through the eyes of the canine. "How much time do we have until crash time?"

"About seven minutes, I don't think Treble will make it!"

"I trust Treble with my life, he will not fail to hack this system, regardless of whether it was programmed by Dr. Light."

"Actually I designed the program myself," said Roll with an air of pride.

"Oh in that case, if you fail Treble, I will be totally pissed," said Bass over his shoulder as he started to try and call up the user interface for the controls.

"What are you trying to say about my abilities to program," asked Roll, a bit angry from being brushed off so easily. To her surprise the user interface for the controls responded to his touch and he began to pilot the craft with great ease as well as making sure that it would turn with ease. _But I spent so much time on it, how could that dog so easily crack my system when he had problems getting through my other walls and barriers?_

"Okay then, next I want you to bring up a map of the surrounding area and give me the direction of the base we left," said Bass as he started to move it away and was given the directions to the base via the map system in his right eye. Dr. Wily may have been a failure but he was good at making useful additions that Bass could use, even though he always seemed to never succeed when it came to Megaman. Bass wondered why he seemed fated to fall to such a loser who was trusting and didn't go through anything like Bass had gone through to get as strong as he could be, but Bass knew that the blue dweeb was running on luck that was about to go out if it hadn't already done so. "This is the Bass calling into Alpha Base, we're about to land in whatever hangar you have, respond."

"Roger that, Commander Eva and Dr. Light will be waiting to give you orders," responded a voice on the communication link.

* * *

"Dr. Light, though I am certain that you are a brilliant man, you can't expect me to put my trust in that robot," said the female commander as she stood in the hangar bay with armed soldiers right beside her. "He is a creation of Wiley and though he may act very independent of Wiley I do not find it 

wise at all to trust in him just so he can betray us just like he did when you first met him. Plus he is still a robot master and if he does defeat Adonus then what is to stop him from conquering us and setting himself as the leader of the world. We have our own robot to go in search of Mega Man that you have made repairs to, why not give the enhancements to him and copy the data from Bass to Prideman?"

"I have seen your robot and I must say he is of a good design, but compared to Bass he is flawed," said Dr. Light as he sighed while looking at the technical staff that adored the robot known as Prideman, a robot that was humanoid in form and face except with blue skin and white armor. "Prideman wasn't built for military operations like that one necessary, all he can do is rescue people from danger and equipping him for the same upgrades would take time. It must be Bass unless we can find Mega Man."

"You're risking a lot by trusting him when we could get Protoman to do it," said the Commander as she saw the escape pod land easily with a silent and calm Bass walking out of it and a slightly perturbed Roll following him. Treble was as silent as his master and both looked menacing when silent. "Well then, I suppose you must be ready for the upgrade that Dr. Light will give you. I'll have my technical staff help, but that does not mean we trust you. If you become our enemy we won't hesitate to kill you."

"The same thing applies for you, if you're going to betray me you better kill me soon or else I'll kill you," responded Bass as he silently made his way down to the technical area for his repairs and upgrades.

* * *

It took a while for them to finally finish the modifications to Bass, but Dr. Light was confident in his work on Bass and he was more than certain that he had made the right choice as he activated the new chest plate armor that was similar to the one Bass had before except this one had more defense plating to it and stood out a bit more with a red x in the middle of it. It was meant to be an addition to Bass's armor and was built by the technical staff while he observed the new buster that he was building. After erasing all the data taken from Prideman, Dr. Light started to build another buster for Bass that would optimize more power based on the designs for his latest model of robot and it was given a larger battery so he would have a longer energy life span. With great care Dr. Light started to secure the panel on Bass's buster and then looked at the sleeping Robot Master.

"Please Bass, I cannot lose him, he is like my son," pleaded Dr. Light. "I put all my trust in you, please bring Rock back to me."

* * *

Roll looked around the base with a bit of boredom and hating that she had to be the one to wait, but apparently she wasn't as good with mechanics as she thought she was. It was pure hell for her, but she had to wait, no matter how hard the waiting was. She had seen him when they brought him in, luckily Dr. Light hadn't seen him, it would be a greater strain on things if he knew who they brought in. If the technicians were good enough then he would live. _Please live for us brother, it would be hard on father if you were to die, Protoman._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or Bass. Capcom owns both of them.

* * *

The blazing heat of the sun did nothing to prevent the lumbering titan of a robot from walking toward its intended target, the unsuspecting Alpha base. Gutsman brought one fist up as he marched along and had it risen to prep himself for a surprise attack that would help his comrades to break into the base. With a mighty swing, Gutsman sent a powerful ripple into the earth that caused the ground to shake and the base to shake as well, the shouts of terrified lab technicians ringing out into the silent air. Before anyone in the base could react, two other robots moved in from the sides to increase the confusion and panic. Unfortunately for Gutsman, that didn't stop them from noticing him standing above the horizon and before he knew it they were firing rockets at him with the payload that could destroy a small town. Not being built to be bright, Gutsman raised his hands to try and grab the rocket but it was too powerful and it pushed him into rock before colliding with his chest and causing a massive explosion that was the end of Gutsman.

The first tremor sent Roll tumbling out of her seat and onto the floor where she was certain he short skirt was hiked up just enough for anyone who wanted to could see her underwear. It was an embarrassing thing, but luckily for her no one was around there to do such a thing because most were either operating on Bass or Protoman, though Bass only needed someone to occasionally come and check in on him during his sleep state. There were still two hours until he would awake again, but Roll was certain that he was needed right at that moment. Though at that moment it was up to her to do what she could so she quickly ran to her room, trying to keep balance while the base shook and then changed into her clothing before going to the weapons section. Most of the soldiers were rushing about while a familiar face stood out among the crowd of soldiers, commanding the men to go with his scissor hands.

"Come on men I need you out there," said Cutman as he directed the soldiers and turned to shoot out one of his blades at a sniper joe that had gotten through the defenses. He then noticed that Roll was also standing there grabbing one of the buster rifles from the rack. "Roll what are you doing here, you should be taking cover or something!"

"I've been equipped with combat capabilities so that I can maneuver around and help," said Roll as she started to look around at the other soldiers. "What about the other robots, I thought there were others that joined up in the group?"

"Gutsman was reprogrammed and has just been confirmed destroyed," said Cutman sadly as he thought of his fallen friend and the others that fell in battle. "Elecman has been leading us this whole time while Fireman has gone lone wolf and we haven't heard from him in days. Bombman was destroyed yesterday by one of the Robot Masters."

"Protoman is alive but he's being repaired right now and Bass is being upgraded right now and will be asleep for two hours."

"Bass is helping us! He's a Robot Master and an enemy of your brother if you don't remember!"

"Right now he is the only chance of us finding Rock so we have to trust him now, besides this new robot Adonus is ruining Bass's ego."

Another explosion in the base sent the two to the ground while some of the technicians were screaming for support from some of the soldiers before they ducked for cover under the attacks from the Yellow Devil, now called Green Devil because the gelatin body had been turned to green. Gellatinous balls fell from its body, rolling on the floor at any in its path. Cutman through his scissors at the robot and found that it went through and was sucked in with no chance of it coming back. Roll fired her buster rifle at it but only managed to get the scissor blade out of the Green Devil's body.

"That body of yours has gotten better, Green Devil," commented another Robot Master as he fell from the ground. "I'll take Bass and head off while you take care of the base, if you fail you might as well destroy yourself because master won't accept any screw ups."

"You put Bass down right now," demanded Roll as she raised her weapon at the Robot Master, but was forced to dodge the ball of glob that was rolling towards her and looked up to find the Drillman, the Robot Master in question, had already escaped with Bass's sleep chamber. All that was left was the lumbering Green Devil.

"I'll try firing concentrated bursts while you throw your scissor blade into its head," said Roll to Cutsman, who was already stuck to the ground by one of the hardened globs of goo. He nodded to her as she slung her buster rifle and started unleashing short controlled bursts at one spot so that it would be caught on that but it didn't seem to work as its body would regenerate as soon as she did that.

Slowly changing the power to her buster meter, a dangerous thing to say the least because it was as well maintained as the ones that were built in to robots. The buster rifle shook in her hand as she raised it, unsure that it would blow up in her face, but she knew that she had to do this if she wanted to see her brother again. After what seemed like ten minutes, Roll pulled the trigger and sent a charged shot flying right at her target hitting it right in front of its core and melting back right down to the center. As soon as she had done this however, a glob of green slime had hit Cutman right on his head, preventing him from using his scissor blade and Role knew that if she fired her shot again it would explode. Just as the Green Devil was about to shoot out one of its energy balls, however, a shot of energy blew out and caught the Green Devil right in its eye, causing the creature to explode. Luckily for them, Dr. Light had built a body for Protoman long ago to make for his short lifespan and the pain that he was feeling that would be just a quick transfer away and he had been lucky enough to have found that body and it was kept at Alpha base. It took just a simple mind transfer to the new body for them to fix it.

"I'm glad you came when you did or else we would have been in a lot of trouble," said Roll as she ran over to hug her brother and he smiled while hugging her with one arm. "We have to go after tht one Robot Master and find him, he took Bass."

"I think I've been out of it too long," said Protoman as he rubbed his head a bit and then looked at Roll. "I thought Bass was a Robot Master and that he was the nemesis of our brother, the one who keeps trying to kill him all the time. I mean, he's got his moments, but I don't see him being the hero since Wiley is the one behind all of this."

"No, he's not part of Wiley's army anymore and he's decided to help us," said Roll cheerfully, but she could see that he brother had a hard time buying it, which was understandable, just a few years ago Bass had nearly killed Rock, if not for the fact that Rock was able to get off one shot that distracted Bass enough for Rock to get away. "He agreed to help Dr. Light and was given some new upgrades that make him even stronger, if they reprogram him then what do you think will happen to us or Rock if Bass finds him?"

"Okay then, getting him back is now our top priority," said Protoman before he turned his back. "I'll go on ahead; you should stay behind and see if father is alright."

Before Roll could say anything Protoman teleported away leaving Roll speechless. _Did he just blow me off_, thought Roll before she turned her watch tracker on to monitor where he landed. Years ago her father, the brilliant Dr. Light, placed a tracking device on Protoman so that Rock could help him when need be. _Okay then, I'll go see what help I can get for an assault on where ever they have taken Bass, but I should check on how Dr. Light is doing._

* * *

The surroundings of the room were unfamiliar to Bass as he looked around at the room that he was in and found that it was a room for prisoners or for dissecting robots. The person who had ordered him to be locked away probably didn't know much about him or thought that he would sleep longer because he was only held down by restraints. Also, the codes to send his combat functions off line were pretty basic and were obviously meant for any other robot, but he was made with different codes and so any use of other codes were futile. In no time Bass had taken out the codes and removed himself from the restraints to take another look at the surrounding area. It reminded him a lot of Wiley's lab with the same mechanisms and computers in the control room that he was easily able to get into and download all maps of the area. This seemed to go faster than he expected, even without the help of Treble, which was all thanks to Dr. Light's new upgrade but of course he wouldn't admit that, it would be a cold day in hell before he admitted that. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for it, he truly was grateful; it was just that thanking the man who invented his rival didn't exactly sit well with Bass, too much like him thanking Megaman.

"The prisoner should still be sleeping, we better bring him before General Jupiter," said a voice on the other side of the door. Bass could recognize the voice of Drillman, another one of Wiley's failure Robot Masters, that couldn't do anything, except maybe slow the annoying blue bomber down.

"He has been restrained so if he wakes up he will be defenseless," said the other Robot Master, Crystalman, as he opened the door only to find himself on the business end of Bass's buster. Payback for kidnapping him, payback was a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting in was the Hard Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man or any of the characters of Mega Man.

* * *

"Kiss my ass," said Bass in a cool tone as he fired his buster right into the face of Drill man and then turned to aim his buster at Crystal man. Because he was still waiting to regain full energy capabilities he had only fired a stun blast, but he had powered it up so that it would hurt like hell when Drillman woke his pathetic hide up. There were none of the typical bots that he would usually have to face, which was good because he had gotten tired of going through that crap for a long time. "Now then why don't you tell me where I can find the shuttle bays and the leader of this base because I so want to blow him up."

"You can forget about me ever telling anything to you," spat the Robot Master as he tried to make himself look tougher than the other, more powerful Robot Master.

"That wasn't a request and that was the wrong answer," said Bass as he fired at Crystal Man's legs, blowing both limbs off completely as Crystal Man screamed in pain. "Now then we can take all day because I have the ability to take you apart piece by painfully blood piece, but then again I can also just leave you here."

"Okay, I'll tell you just don't hurt me anymore," cried Crystal Man as he started to cower in front of the powerful Robot Master. "Just go right to the armory it will be on the seventh floor and then go down the hall to the right."

"Thank you, garbage," said Bass in his usual insulting manner and walked past the damaged lesser robots.

Bass walked all the way down the hall that was purely metal with a bluish tent to it that reminded him of his rival. In his mind, Bass was making the list of all the things he was going to do when he got out and all the robots he was going to destroy once he got at full power. As soon as he had started to get on the elevator, the damn lower level soldier robots started to show up due to a routine check in. These robots had one very important malfunction of hesitating for two seconds as soon as they spotted an enemy to verify that it is a target while smarter robots, Robot Masters, could do it in seconds and Bass was made so that he would be shooting on the drop of a dime. The generic foot soldiers could not do the same and were mowed down by his rapid buster before they could even remove their own busters.

This had one drawback to it as the destruction of a patrol alerted other robots who would be put on alert mode where there was no hesitation for identifying targets. Even though he was infinitely more powerful than they were at any given time of day he was still waiting for pull power abilities and he was certain that there would be stronger enemies that would become a challenge with him in his current condition. Bass had to immediately hit the elevator doors to close so that he could get as far as he could before they cut the power to the elevator shaft. The doors closed just as the foot soldiers had reached the area, he had a good bit of time to wait for the elevator to get to the seventh floor.

"How are my energy capabilities doing," said Bass as he checked his internal systems on the progress. "94, that upgrade really came in handy, I can reboot in half the time it use to take me."

* * *

The guards of the south entrance to the base were lying in the dust when Roll snuck up to the base, Protoman had obviously came through this way and had left a wake of destruction behind him. It was easy for him to slip by and see that most of the guards inside were also in similar condition so she was easily able to get deep into the base. The only problem was when the alarm went off and then hundreds of soldier robots ran out into the corridor, forcing Roll to hide in the ventilation shaft to avoid them. The only problem was that she was trapped where she was and before she knew it the ventilation shaft started to warm up. Hastily, she had to climb out when she believed that it was all clear, but on climbing out she was proven wrong by the wild shots of the numerous soldier bots down the corridor. Without many options, left available to her, Roll dived behind a corner and started to return fire with her buster, taking careful aim because the hand held busters had limited power.

"Surrender now, woman, and I will not destroy you or harm you," said a cool and calm voice from behind the front line of the soldier robots. Out stepped one of the infamous most infamous Robot Masters in Dr. Wily's arsenal, Dark Man.

"I don't think so," said a voice from behind her and she turned to see Protoman with his buster aimed at Shadow Man. "We're going to take our leave now, so if you'll excuse us."

"Oh but you just came to the party," replied Dark Man as he pointed his arm cannon at Proto Man, the robot he had once impersonated. "It would be so bad if you and Bass couldn't stay a while, especially with that cute sister of yours."

"Well then I guess I could stay just a little while to talk with you," said Proto Man as he fired his blaster, only to have it collide with Dark Man's blast and the two began to fire upon each other. "Roll stay behind the shield until I tell you to come out."

"Rather presumptuous I see, as if you knew already that you were going to beat me," taunted Dark Man as he called upon his barrier to protect himself, but as he did that there came an explosion right beside him. The blast knocked him into the other wall, temporarily disrupting his barrier long enough for Proto Man to get a shot in, hitting Dark Man in the side and cutting through most of his systems.

"Oh it's you, wondering what that thing was that keeping me from breaking through the wall," said Bass matter-of-factly as he walked out of the charred hole that had been blown in the wall, dusting his shoulder pads off before turning to the other soldiers. "There are more pests here than a dumpster, it's a good thing I have the perfect tools to be an exterminator, it seems I'm going to need them."

"Should have known a damn fool like you would just go around blowing stuff up," sighed Proto Man as he shook his head. "I swear, you have no self control what so ever."

"Kiss my shiny metallic black ass," spat Bass as he began to mercilessly gun down all of the robots in his vicinity while stepping over the pile of scrap metal that used to be Dark Man. "First I'm going to find this Adamus and then destroy him completely along with all of these other pathetic weaklings that get in my way and then I'm going to make it seem as if he never existed. Then I'm going to find that Blue Dweeb and kill, have him repaired and kill him again for failing to stop such pathetic weaklings!"

The anger in his voice was something that raised the threat level in the sensors of the robot soldiers causing an overwhelming sense that was something like the emotion known as fear. It was very rare that robots ever felt such a sensation, but right now the robot soldiers and Robot Masters watching the tape knew that they feared Bass. Bass, the Robot Master adorned in black armor with purple markings on his face, the unhinged killing machine that seemed so majestic when he destroyed as if he was the god of death. That was the Bass that Roll saw as she looked at him in all of his destructive glory and terror.

"Come on we got to get out of here, there is nothing here," said Proto Man as he grabbed Bass's blaster arm to stop him from his destructive reign.

"Fine then, but the hangar area is this way as well," said Bass as he kept walking on the path that he was, but he found that there was nothing in his path towards the hangar. "I guess they ran out of the trash to send."

"Hahaha, you did well to get here past all those robots but you won't beat me," said the booming, airy voice of Air Man as he dropped down with his face all puffed and ready to blow a wind.

"Out of my way unless you want to end up like the late Dark Man, you old junk bot," threatened Bass as he pointed his buster at the older Robot Master. "Proto Man, don't waste your life using your energy functions to try and fight this hunk of junk. I know you have very limited life span, more so than normal, and you're in a lot of pain, so don't go fighting, your pain makes you off a bit."

"Okay then but just be careful," warned Proto Man as he started to take Roll past the two, but Air man turned to attack them.

"You're fight is with me, nimrod," cursed Bass as he fired a blast into the back of his enemy though Air Man was able to jump just in time to avoid the attack. "Damn it!"

Air Man immediately set his sights on Bass, firing at Bass and even though Bass could easily use the abilities of another Robot Master to offset the attacks, but he still wasn't at full power. As tough as he looked, Bass had used a lot of his energy blasting through the other robots along the way and destroying Dark Man's barrier. His strategy, if it could be called that, was to dodge the attacks and try to get himself as far away from Air Man and his whirlwinds as possible. Blast after Blast was fired at Air Man, each one doing a lot of damage to the metal plating, but Bass wasn't so lucky as he was immediately caught in a whirlwind attack that sent him flying right into one o the shuttles. There was a woosh sound in his ear as he stood up with one of his shoulder pads damaged a bit, but other than that it was nothing too serious. He got back up and checked his weapons functions again for another time and found that this time they were up to 100.

"Now you're definitely screwed," said Bass in a cocky tone as he smirked and started to change into his Tengu form with a Tengu Blade ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man.

* * *

The command center was putting everything into the skills of its elite networkers to try and encrypt any of the messages that were found on the net while Commander Eva looked over the massive task force. Most of the operators were working on trying to make another robot with the help of Dr. Light, the leading engineer being Dr. Naomi Hunter, the professor from the previous Pride Man project. This would be Pride Man's successor, a robot that was developed from the blue prints of Mega Man, oddly named Rebirth with the same weapons only the system would be something else that would be developed from the plasma energy coils that were developed in Mega Man's system. The project was having great success though it did seem that Dr. Naomi was looking at ways to counter many plasma based attacks as if to develop something to fight against Bass.

Everyone noticed that there was a bordering obsession with the engineer and the prospect of defeating Bass out of feelings of revenge for the original Pride Man. It wasn't probably just the fact that Bass defeated Pride Man it was the fact that he had actually been able to do it so easily, as if the robot was trash and then criticized it. If there was one thing that Dr. Naomi Hunter never took well it was criticism, especially when it came from a robot built by the infamous Dr. Wiley. If anything, that was what all the hatred was traced back to, her strict teacher and superior, Dr. Albert Wiley, who had been very harsh in his judgment of her work, even going so far as to openly condescend her in the work place. That built up hatred had made Bass's comments all the harsher just by him being created by Dr. Wiley.

"Dr. Hunter, are you alright," asked Light as he looked at her very intense glare at the blue prints for Bass that she had kept on her computer for later points when she could get her revenge on him. Reluctantly, she had agreed to help with Bass's weapons system, trying to find some way to increase his left eye piece that had ever been as functional as the right causing Bass to have a problem with depth perception. It was odd when one thought about it, the only thing preventing Bass from defeating Mega Man was the problems at firing that his creator had never thought to fix, instead trying to compensate for it with his rapid fire buster.

"Yes I'm alright just looking over at the problems with the left eye," replied Naomi as she started to rub her eyes while thinking of how to fix it. Any other robot would have had a very easy system to fix, but with Bass there were specific decisions that had proven to be more complex than even Mega Man's eye pieces. "Right now his right eye could spot a target at a distance of three hundred meters and hit a bulls eye, but the fact that is eye sight is modeled after a humans own abilities, the left eye throws him off by being non operational so it takes longer for him to completely zero in on a target. The only thing I could think of is to have the distance split between both eyes so that each eye has equal capabilities, but to do this we would need to design a new system to replace the current eye mechanism."

"I think we can write that up in time for it to be ready when he gets back," said Dr. Light as he started flipping through the channels and found that there was something else in the files, something that looked like a virus. "May I ask just what exactly this would be?"

"Oh this is a virus that I designed to render most Robot masters with Wily encryption useless," replied Naomi as she started open the page and showed the schematics and coding for the virus. "Originally I thought we could capture Bass and inject him with this virus so that he could spread to the other Robot Masters through contact. Since Dr. Wily used different encoding for his robots, the only ones affected will be the dangerous Wily bots."

"But not every Wily bot is working for Adamus, at the time you couldn't have known where Bass stood in allegiance," argued Dr. Light in an attempt to see what the true purpose was.

"We decided that it was worth the sacrifice and now would be the perfect time to implant the virus into him. I've been over his encoding and there is a chance that his codes might survive the outbreak, plus we would have ended a war and saved lives."

"It is still unethical while he still has a choice and to do so would open the realm to misunderstandings that would lead to a dark place. It is better to stop such thoughts before they manifest in a harmful way."

"Alright, I'll just take it out of the chip encoding," replied Dr. Hunter as she started to go back to the chips codes, waiting until Dr. Light was gone to start searching for a good place to place the virus. "I will not let you be a threat after this war is over so even though I may be arrested for this, I'm going to give you this virus. It won't affect you until a later date, but when it does, the war will be over."

* * *

Bass dashed from side to side to avoid the gusts of whirlwind that were being blown at him, but he was unable to get a clear shot of his target because he was dodging the attacks. With his shot being very powerful and the two Light bots being in the area, Bass had to be very careful with his aim. Normally a wild shot would easily gain him victory, but without them he would have to think a bit. Ducking down, Bass aimed his buster arm at Air Man and fired the shot right into the mouth of the Robot master, sending it flying through the wall. The impact left a loud sound of the ringing of metal and the crunch of different plastic parts. Bass just stood up and brushed himself off before heading for the air craft that would take them all out of there.

"Took you long enough," said Proto Man as he stood in the door way, but Bass only gave him the finger before walking towards the cockpit. "You've got some new tricks up your sleeve, but you should really learn how to think in situations where you can't use rapid fire."

"Perhaps next time I'll just shoot and not worry about what I hit," spat Bass as he plopped himself right into one of the seats of the sonar readers. "Just get this thing flying before they send another hunk of metal for me to scrap."

"Could at least say please," grumbled Roll as she activated the pulse jets in the wing and then the tail jets to push the air craft on the run way. The motorize wheels sent the plane into its run while the jets added to the momentum of the plan ensuring that it would overcome the slope and shoot it straight into the air.

"Plot a course for the base, I want to see if anyone could point me into the direction of the next useless fort that Adamus has built," ordered Bass as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"That is a good idea to go back and get some support," remarked Proto Man before Bass scoffed at the idea.

"I don't need nor want support, I just need someone to tell me where I can find what I want," declared Bass before adding with a smirk, "or at least show me who to ask."

"Incoming transmission from Doctor Light," said Roll as she started to patch intot eh communicator.

"What do you want old man," asked Bass, his face now more alert than before with a mask devoid of any emotion.

"As kindly as ever I see, Bass," replied Dr. Light before clearing his throat. "I've been looking at a new eye system that should clear up all the visual problems and targeting problems that you seem to be having due to the improper function in your left eye. This new vision chip will decrease sight in your right eye while giving your other eye the ability to function and give you the ability to target enemies. "

"Well something to improve my ability to fight, you are more useful than my moronic creator," said Bass with a smirk at the thought of getting one more weapon in his arsenal against the blue dweeb and to make it sweeter, it was being designed by his own creator.

* * *

When Bass opened his eyes, he noticed how his view of the room had change when compared to the view before he had the chip implanted into his system. Things that he thought were closer were actually farther than he had seen before and he was able to see every detail into a better definition. If he wished to do he knew that he could shoot the wings off a fly without killing it. He put his hand out before himself and started to get a good look at it, noticing the polished black metal that almost shined like the sun. Everything was seen from a new perspective, something that he had been missing before, including the ability to see the beauty in such things that other Robots would find beautiful. Before everything seemed to be horribly misshapen, but now everything was the right proportion now. A bit too much for Bass because he soon found himself being overcome with a sense of lust that he had not known about before, something from the emotion programs that made him feel something of an ache.

What was even more shocking was the object of this new lust, Roll, the sister of his very enemy, the one robot who was weaker than the original Robot Masters that Wily used. There was just something in the way that she looked, even past the fact that she was a part of what was considered cute or beautiful. There was a sense of determination in her eyes that gave him a certain feeling whenever he saw it, that it was the way she would argue when most would just cower from him that made him crazy. He couldn't quite place it, it was probably something that was taken from another robot that was meant to be a companion to Roll if she felt lonely or wished to date like normal girls would. Bass was more determined now to beat Adamus so he could find his creator and destroy him in a blast of plasma for giving him a hand-me-down function from some nameless robot.

"So then Bass how do you feel," asked Dr, Light as he started to put a light into Bass's eye to see if there were any noticeable irregularities.

"My emotions chip must be acting up," grumbled Bass, a bit annoyed by his new found feelings that were driving the once unemotional robot crazy.

"That's an odd thing for you see a part of the flawed program called on the emotional chip so when we started to take out the chip your emotion chip was freed of the strain. I believe that this was the reason why you have been very determined for destruction because of the strain."

"There is one problem with your theory, I'm still a violent robot Master."

"I hoped that was the cause of that but I guess it was merely development," said Light as he started to hold a chip. "You see the chip you have is a chip I used to simulate the human emotion in every bit of complexity with something to build off of, though it seems that it also has an echo of another conscious on it."

"You mean my mindset it based off of someone else's, maybe a soldier," asked Bass as he looked at the visual chip with the W on it.

"Well not a soldier parse, but probably someone who was used to combat," said Dr. Light, trying to find the best way to say things. "You could also be a personality that was implanted to a computer chip because of a possible death, but the main thing is that you'll be feeling more emotional awareness than before. Now this only gives you some emotions but it seems that the feeling will die down momentarily."

"Well then tell me one thing, old man," said Bass as he leaned in forward. "What's the next target?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Now I'm Pissed

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or Bass.

* * *

Roll lay sleeping in one of the beds in the bunks that belonged to the technical staff, who had graciously let her borrow it for a moment while she recharged and rebooted her systems. They treated her a whole lot better than they did Bass, but then again, Bass didn't make it easy for them since he was always acting like some time of egotistical maniac. Plus she had seen that they were very upset that their own robot, that they put their heart and soul into, was now just a pile of junk that was going to be scrapped and made into something else. All because of the gold and black robot of destruction.

_I wonder if he dreams or what he dreams about. Does he think of destroying something, is he also violent in his dreams or is he tormented by them? Wait! What the hell am I thinking? That guy just doesn't seem like the type of person to have a heart-to-heart talk with. If anything he'd probably just blast the person in the face at the slightest mention of it. But then again, he isn't like a wild animal on a leash, he made choices that were also for good. Grrrrrrr! Why am I having these thoughts in my head! _

Her sleepy thoughts seemed to linger a bit after she woke making her blush to think that she had actually thought something like that. Then again, he was handsome and had this very cool appearance when he was fighting or standing alone in an area, he was like a more violent, cocky, and talkative Blues, though Roll did admit that the last addition was a welcome feature. Blues kept conversations to a minimum of a paragraph and by paragraph she meant some lazy excuse for a student who didn't give a damn about his assignment. It was kind of welcome to have Bass around now since he was definitely on their side and he had saved her from previous renegade robots, probably at of some function that he was just beginning to use.

"Hey, Roll, we're going off to one of the prisons," said Blues from the other side of the door. "Bass has just come back from Dr. Light and we're about to search for Rock again…but I'm a bit worried that we won't find him."

"We'll find, Rock has too pure of a heart to die," said Roll as she walked out of the room to see Bass making a face that looked like he was about to gag. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT FACE?"

"Keep up with comments like that and you just might manage to give even us robots diabetes," replied Bass before walking off down the corridor that lead to the docking bays for the ships. "Let's make this quick so I can destroy this thing and then find that dweeb."

"What is wrong with you, you just want to destroy everything don't you," shouted Roll as she put her fists down in anger with a scowl.

"I do what I want, when I want, and how I like it," replied Bass in a sharp tone.

Protoman was not surprised that they didn't speak to each other for the entire flight.

* * *

"I must say this Bass seems to be quite impressive in his fighting abilities," said one of Adamus's advisors, a small robot known as Milly. He was the scientific thinker who was put there so that they could get a wider view of the picture. "His strategies are ruthless and he fights without concern for anyone who is in the immediate area."

"If we could find some way to get him on our side this petty resistance would be over and we'd be that closer to destroying Megaman," said another advisor, a larger bulkier robot with golden armor.

"You are all forgetting who we are dealing with," said the robot who sat on the throne before them, the robot who called himself Adamus. "He will not side with us because he holds onto this belief that he is superior to any robot in the galaxy, myself included. He will stop at nothing to kill me just so he can claim that title and would probably join the infernal Blue Bomber. Right now there is only one thing that I want of Bass and that his head on a platter. Put a word out that as of now, I have officially signed his warrant for immediate destruction and I want you to carry this message to every other general in my army."

"But sir," started Milly before his master exploded upon him.

"I SAID NOW!"

Milly did not question a second time, that was close to putting one's self on the targeting range for the sniper joes to fire out. No one ever argued with Adamus further after he shouted because Adamus had no fear in killing an advisor or general in front of everyone for the hesitation of carrying out a simple order. It was as guaranteed as death and taxes, maybe even more so.

Milly shuffled his green armored hands before bowing to his lord and then proceeded to run off to the messenger room, a large cylinder building with a large statue of a hawk in the middle and various computers on the walls. The hawk was sculpted and feathered to look exactly like the real thing so that it gave off a fearsome look as it was posed to strike at a prey that wasn't there.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he started to continue with the message and then patched it through to the darjaleing channel, one of the private sub channels that was specifically coded to be near impossible to break except by a genius and so far, the enemy had not proven that they had such a genius. This would allow the generals to know, but the enemy would be none the wiser.

* * *

"Damn it's cold," cursed Protoman as he walked through the frigid ice of Siberia, everything around them was covered in ten layers of ice, even the ice was covered by ice. "Why the hell are you okay?"

"Well the best part of my fighting capabilities is that the energy flowing in me keeps me warm," replied Bass as he started walking through wintery hellhole where the prison was located. "So then, this apparently a top prison guarded by Iceman and it is said that he has the ability to freeze enemies or throw balls of snow at them…is this our intelligence!"

"It's the best we could come up with," said Roll as she shrugged her shoulders in defense. "No one went on recon and we only had one guy escape from this place s-"

"Wait then why the hell are we at this one," shouted Bass as he punched one of the large hills of ice, causing a miniature avalanche to fall on him and Protoman. Bass merely used his heat armor the melt the ice. "If some random robot managed to escape here than obviously the Blue Dweeb could have easily escaped from this place!"

"Well they didn't have him on maximum observation like they might have Rock," replied Protoman as he started to walk up to the ice mounds closest to the prison. "Look we might have some luck if we can just sneak in through here somewhere."

"Good plan but you are forgetting one little thing," said Bass as he walked up to the front of the prison and then blew a hole wide enough to fit Gutsman through. "I am the strongest Robot Maste-no robot there is."

"Well then fine, you can take your way, but keep Roll safe," said Protoman as he disappeared off somewhere.

"Well he's very useful," said Bass sarcastically as he walked off down the long ice colored corridor that had a tint of blue to it, but other than that there was no life to it at all. "I'm going to put a mental note to blow this place up for being so boring or at least tell them to paint it another color."

"This is coming from the person who has very little emotion except anger and sadistic glee," said Roll, the sarcasm matching that of Bass's. "Though shouldn't there be like guards or something?"

At that moment there was the sound of metal clinking against the floor, about twenty footsteps, some were heavier than others so it was probable that some were heavy armored troops. _Good that means fewer pushovers_, thought Bass as he quickly transformed to his buster and held it up so that he could get a quick shot on the first thing that poked its head around the corner.

The first thing around it was one of the Sniper Joes, except it was decked in a strange icy white that matched the floors and walls. If the color was meant for camouflage then the designer had already failed in giving them shields that were like clear water and guns that were the same color as the regular issues, meaning it completely contrasted the white. As soon as it jumped out to try and fire Bass was already firing a rapid burst, completely tearing through the shield and the Sniper Joe.

Behind it came a few other robots, these carried one arm that looked like a large buster cannon and its head barely stood out from its torso, looking a lot like a mirror image of it. Their busters were fairly powerful as far as cannon fodder went, but they were still cannon fodder and Bass always took care of cannon fodder. He dove to one side to avoid the others while Roll took before firing back. He smirked a bit at how she could be so weak in battle when compared to her brother, but she was probably more willing to fight than the little blue dweeb.

Bass wasted no time in sending a charged shot right in the front formation to take out six of the big ones and with that opening he jumped in to start punching them. These things were only good at a far distance, but once you got up close you could easily just rip them limb from limb as Bass demonstrated in an overall show of carnage. Even though it was probably one of the most barbaric things she had ever seen, Roll couldn't help but admire Bass from afar as he continued to do that.

"Is that best you've got," spat Bass as he stood among the scattered pieces of scrap metal that decorated the ground. "If anything wants to live then I would suggest getting out of my way because I won't be so merciful"

_Merciful? That's a first for him_, thought Roll as she followed him and turned around to see Treble following as well. The dog was like his shadow, but unlike a shadow, it only came to his side when he called for the robot wolf. _I wonder what it's like being with that ego maniac most of the time and then having to be the only thing he cares about in this world. In a way I guess that means you're the only thing that reminds anybody that he has a heart, including himself, but it must be very lonely for him. Why am I thinking such things about him? There is no way I actually like that guy, I mean after all, he tries to kill my brother 85.9% of the time and the other 14.1% must be spent plotting his next attack or getting repairs from Wily. Still…Wily doesn't seem like someone who would be a very caring creator, he probably just makes Bass feel even more insecure of himself than before. I guess maybe…I want to try and help him like Rock always tried. _

"Are you finished day dreaming," asked Bass as he crossed his arms with a smirk on his face that was just begging her to say something back. He enjoyed it when they'd enter into their shouting matches only for him to get the better of her and just leave her blushing at his comments.

"Sorry I was hoping Rock would show up so I could have some real help," replied Roll as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Please, they'd probably trick that dweeb into giving you to them as a servant just by putting on a smile," laughed Bass as he started to walk off, his wolf companion following his lead. "But I'd engage any heating settings you have so you don't get frozen."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're dealing with any enemy called Iceman, he's certainly not going to be chunking fire balls at us," said Bass as he engaged his flame armor with fire capabilities that would give him an advantage over the Robot Master. "Doesn't matter what his ability is, I still have enough copied abilities to take on any Robot Master that comes my way."

There was a slight breeze of cold air that sent a chill down Roll's spine, though it didn't even seem like Bass even felt it or maybe he just put up a better front to the cold with that armor. Whatever the case, the breeze did little to impede Bass's progress as he walked down the prison cell corridors, blasting the door controls to free the prisoners in the block. Shouts and cheers of joy flooded the prison corridors as the prisoners rust past their savior and too the hangars to try and steal any ships from the guards. Roll hadn't realized at the time, but what Bass did was a brilliant move since it caused too much confusion for the guards to get in his way. Usually Bass would just prove his superiority by wasting anything in his path, but now he seemed to be actually thinking.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY DOMAIN," boomed a cold and emotionless voice that must belong to the infamous Frostman.

"Well someone must have given him an upgrade in his vocal chords," chuckled Bass as he walked into the master control room to see a large robot with snowy blue arms and white gauntlets that had red knuckles decorated with bronze cannons. "Well Frost Man, still a useless waste of space?"

"Bass, how dare you show your face here you trader," barked Frost Man as he started to generate a blast of ice energy into his gauntlet. "Come on out, Galaxy Man, I need your help!"

"Reporting for duty," chirped Galaxy Man as he flew down behind Bass. He was decent size with part of a UFO with legs and arms.

"I'm going to help this world clean up by getting rid of the trash," replied Bass as he started to look at the two of them standing right there. Frost Man was a pushover, a big body that lacked grace in combat, a failing that often resulted in his defeat by the blue dweeb. Galaxy Man, on the other hand, was very maneuverable with an impressive Black Hole Bomb. _What do I have to worry about though? I'm the strongest Robot Master or robot that there is!_

"Now you'll pay," barked Frost Man as he fired off a blast of his ice at Bass, who jumped over it while firing his buster cannon at the other creation of Wily in order to stop it from firing off a Black Hole Bomb.

"You made a mistake getting in my way," snarled Bass as he turned to his rapid fire buster, concentrating his efforts on hitting on Galaxy Man or at least funnel him to the right place.

Frost Man laughed at how easy was to get a shot on Bass from that attack and then raised one gauntlet to fire off a blast of ice at him. The move proved to be a blunder as the one who wound up being frozen was Galaxy Man, who was unfortunately, built so that it was only unaffected by the icy coldness of space by making an shedding of the outer lay to bring out the solar panels that would allow for heat to pass through its body.

Due to the fact that he was encased in a block of ice made it impossible for him to shed the armor and so he was kept from being able to escape. Frost Man was left scratching his head at how these turn of events could have taken place when the next thing he knew he was being knocked back into a wall by a burst of fire.

"That moron didn't even understand that one who is lost is irrelevant," said Bass as he aimed his canon at the Robot Master. "If it is irrelevant it must find itself or it will die out about forgotten. Though some are just too ignorant of their own plight that they'll never be found, so just die already!"

Bass fired the next blast of fire right through the stomach of Frost Man, cutting through many of the internal circuitry that kept the temperature down in its body so that Frost Man would not become a victim of his own powers. Frost Man could only struggle to stand as the ice slowly developed him, shutting down the feeling in each one of his sensors. How could this have happened to him? He was given an upgrade by Lord Adamus and told that he was invincible if he stayed near his element. These questions were the last thoughts Frost Man had before he shut down.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Bass as he started to access the computer terminal in the room. "Let's see where are you, dweeb?....Just as I thought, that little blue coward isn't in any prison."

"What," cried Roll as she popped up right beside him all of a sudden, much to his annoyance. "Where is he then?"

"Well let me just find out with the god damn psychic abilities that I've been carrying around all this time," said Bass sarcastically as he tried to tap into the network and find any area with special activity. "I'll just need a minute to find the place with biggest threat of attack. Do you think you can handle any guards that weren't taken out?"

"I'm not completely helpless just because I'm not some bitter, lonely, war nut," countered Roll as she stuck out her tongue only to have Bass stroke her cheek gently in a way that made her jump back and blush.

"You shouldn't make such faces, they might ruin that cute little face of yours," said Bass before returning to the computer terminal, partially knowing what he was saying, but he ignored it at the moment since he was more preoccupied with something else. "There seems to be a lot of disturbance in the area of Hong Kong, someone is taking down most of the Robot Master they've sent out there. The only person I could even think to be able to give the enemy that much trouble is him, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have some issues," asked Roll as she rolled her eyes a bit. "I guess you just can't help your programming."

"I don't hate him because I'm programmed that way," said Bass as he encoded the coordinates into his memory data base that he'd store to another device so it didn't take up any information that could be used to copy new abilities. "I hate because I was created to destroy him, but I exist to be the strongest robot in the world. Even if that is a product of being told that nearly every day of my incubation and subsequent release, I am determined to prove it and to that end I wish to crush Mega Man into the ground."

"It must be very lonely to think like that," said Roll softly with a hint of sympathy in her voice, but Bass merely turned to face her.

"Being alone helped me get this strong because only one person can occupy the top of the mountain," said Bass before he walked off to the hangar and looked at the two ships that were still left. _Whatever these thoughts are, I can't afford to lose my edge to them. I wonder if the Doctor was wrong about my chip only having momentary emotional relapses…or maybe these things aren't going to stop!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Aw Shit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man or Bass.

* * *

The emotional echo on a data chip was a very strange thing, especially in its early stage of robotics that was a lot less restricted than the current models. Proto Man, for example, had full emotional capabilities and free choice as well as a different start, but he came to be an honorable robot, albeit a cold and distant one. Then there was Roll who was supposed to be the mirror image of an innocent little girl, as fragile and feminine as a little doll, but she had the mechanical skills and temperament of a mechanic. Not to say that she wasn't feminine, but she could get tough if she wanted to and kept her work very seriously. And no one could forget Rock, the closest thing a robot came to being human, almost as if he were a real life Pinocchio, but now he was definitely more mature through the constant fighting and it seemed as if he aged with the upgrades as well.

But if Dr. Light could pick the most interesting emotional echo, it would have to be the one that he hadn't created, the one that resided in the chip of his rival's greatest creation, Bass. During the diagnostics, Dr. Light had managed to make a copy of the data on it and then decided to upload the data onto a computer and began running diagnostics on it. Usually an echo was just a set program detailing how a robot began to act and over time it could change if it was advanced enough. But that was the current trend. When robotics had started out, the possibilities were endless and the original echoes were made from the last bits of energy in the brain as it died, the remnants of what Albert Einstein had defined a soul.

Proto Man was based off the eldest brother in a trio of orphans left over from a terrible war that nearly destroyed a nation completely. The three were sick from one of the biological weapons and the eldest had just passed on when Dr. Light had begun the extraction. It wasn't that this was done without their permission, this would be the chance to give them a new life, a second chance.

Of course Proto Man was where he made his first mistake in using the components of a fighting robot, something that was at the time very new, but then again, it had to be done quickly. The remnants of the soul would not last without some electrical stimulus, not long enough for Dr. Light to build a new robot anyways, so he was forced to put him in a working model of the Sniper Joe. The unfortunate side effect is that he suffered from pain and a shortened life, all factors that drove him into isolation despite the warm countenance of his previous echo.

Soon afterwards, the children suffered accidents that made it necessary for them to become robots and they soon became like his children, the best thing he could ever create. Bass on the other hand, was similar to a child soldier that had lived near that area that Blues, Rock, and Roll were at. It was almost as if Wily had taken an echo from the soldier, but he had met the boy long after Rock had taken up the title of Mega Man as one of the soldiers who helped out in the fight against Dr. Wily. He was also trying to be better than Mega Man because he was determined not to let himself be outdone by anyone.

There was no doubt that Bass was a product of the soldier named Forte, but it also seemed that it was placed over another consciousness and the two were starting to merge. Both were starting to merge and it was impossible to determine what type of personality Bass would have when it was all over.

"These readings seem to indicate that he has some very serious thought process and emotional capabilities," said Dr. Light as he showed the charts to the head of the Coalition forces.

Commander Eva stood in her full uniform which consisted of a blue military coat with no buttons that matched the blue military hat and trousers that she wore. Under the blue cap was an abundance of flowing light green hair that seemed very irregular for humans, but then again, with the new age technology, people could change their natural hair color at whim. The commander was a beautiful woman with the grace of a geisha and the fury that could match the intensity of a thousand suns.

She was very well respected among her crew and had a great many supporters in the higher levels. Thankfully for Dr. Light, she was also understanding and she could realize that Bass could not be blamed for his disposition since he was born with two different personalities colliding, it was only natural that the destructive side came out first.

"So you are saying that Bass's emotional chip could be the basis of a new age of AI," asked Eva as she took a look at the different diagnostics reports on the chip though she could only understand half of it.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean," said Dr. Light as he brought on another chart measuring emotional activity with curves that were lower than normal. "Right here is the chart of the emotional activity of Mega Man. As you can see, this chart has emotional activity that is less active than the chart in Bass's components and this type of higher level thinking and emotional adaptation is greater than any other such activity from my own Mega Man. I thought, up until a day ago, that Mega Man was the most complex thinking machine and AI, but he is still lacking the conflict that often rears its head in our most difficult decisions. Right now I believe that we need to help Bass as best as we can because he is a robot of pure choice, the most incredible technology ever created as far as AI goes."

"Dr. Light, please note that this will not go so well with the General since he has a grudge against all Robot Masters," said Eva slowly as she thought on the ramifications that this proposal would cause. "I know that you have been a most trusted individual and after the wrongful prosecution during the ninth Wily war you do have a lot of pull, but to get the General to back down from shutting down Bass is something that is impossible. Already he's angry with me for not having my men fire at him and entrusting so much to Bass."

"I'm going over his head for this one," replied Dr. Light as he pulled out a letter that had come in through fax and even had a holo device that produced official United Earth declarations. "This will ensure that you will get any stress from the General. Right now we can only hope that where ever Bass is going, he's questioning all his violent tendencies."

* * *

Hong Kong was still a beautiful port city near China that had many business class places that were filled with Red Light districts and it seemed almost untouched by war, half of it did at least. The Rogue Robot forces were coming in from China were pushing farther into Hong Kong until a mysterious force started to stop the advance with heavily damaging attacks and the deaths of top ranking Robot Masters that were overlooking the matter. Though things were looking good for the Coalition forces, the other half of Hong Kong was left in a ruin with destroyed buildings piled onto ash, rubble, and the bodies of the few unfortunate souls that had been left behind. It was so hard to see other people celebrating in the peaceful part of Hong Kong and then to see the horrors of the battlefield.

"And it's not even like there is much separation, just a thin line between the two," said Roll as she felt the scorched ground beneath her fingers. "Do you think Rock could be here?"

"If Bass went out to look for him so suddenly then he must be here," said Proto Man as he leaned against the wall in a cool pose. "He probably has a sense of whether Mega man is in the area or not, almost as if he can track his scent."

"I don't like this, he's out there on his own," said Roll as she tossed a handful or dirt to the ground and looked back at her silent older brother. "Even Bass has his limits, but I don't want to see them tested."

"He'll be fine now," said Proto Man as he jumped off into the night, leaving Roll alone with her thoughts and concerns.

"As strong as Bass is, I don't want to see him get hurt," whispered Roll as she turned around to look at the fence that separated the danger zone from the Hong Kong that was still full of life.

There was a slight movement of the shadows that lay near the moments between sunset and the ever dark night. It was so quiet, with the sounds of the celebrating people seeming so distance to this almost disturbing calm that had settled over the ruin area. It was quiet enough for Roll to make out the sound of something cutting through the fence, but it wasn't light enough to see the pair of hands that stretched out for her.

_

* * *

_

Nothing useful here, just a bunch of scrap metal

, thought Bass as he walked through the barren wasteland that had once been a thriving city with many people. _It's not a very lively city anymore, at least not this part anyway. Robots must have been ruthless in their purging because I can pick up a single life form here, not even that blue coward. If he's been scrapped by these sorry excuse for Robot Masters and even sorrier excuses for cannon fodder then I'm gonna rebuild him, trash him, rebuild, then trash him again in an almost never ending cycle. And an even worse fate waits whoever scrapped him. _

Bass stopped, both physically and mentally, as he began to pick up a familiar energy signature in the burn marks on certain robots. A smirk spread across his face as he walked towards it, his hand and felt the marks left by Mega Man's buster charge. It was only two days old with footprints barely leading a way in the path of the sand. Bass would have to act quickly or else he risked losing his target and it might be for good. He was determined not to let some other junk-bot scrap his prize.

"You're not going to get away from me this time, Mega Man," snarled Bass as he walked the trail towards the ruins of a news paper print. "Come on out and fight me coward!"

A buster pierced the sound of the sky and flew right past his head, but it was a wild shot, nothing to threatening, obviously the shooter was trying to warn him. Bass continued to move undaunted by the blast and the twenty other blasts that fired at him. It was Mega Man, that much Bass was sure of, this was someone else who was unskilled at using such a weapon or had damaged their visual lens. No this was someone who was looking for safety from the firing, probably a wounded soldier or civilian, but either way, it wasn't who he wanted.

"Keep firing and I'll blow this place to hell," warned Bass as he walked into the door and noticed the generator for power was now hooked up to something with multiple wires that trailed upstairs. Most of the furniture was in ruin with very little use to them besides something to throw on fire and it was apparent that someone had done just that. "I don't know who you are, but right now you're pissing me of and it's not a good thing to do."

"Are you working for the Robot Masters," asked a tired voice, male, probably middle aged. "I know of who you are, Bass."

"Then you know that if I wanted to I could have killed you long ago," said Bass as he started to walked up the stairs and turned to see a bearded man with a graying beard. Beside him was a girl, about Roll's age, with orange hair that was tied into a pony tail. She was dressed in a simple red dress that was similar to what Roll would usually wear. _Why the hell did I think about that?_ "So then, I see my reputation precedes me."

"I'm Dr. Blanchef, this is my daughter Maria, and I know who you are because I was the one who gave you the personality you have now," said the middle aged doctor tiredly as he stepped back, his dirty doctors coat had tears in it that exposed the plain white under shirt. "The mind of the boy known as Forte, that was the mind that I was forced to extract by your creator and then he told me to mix it into our already existing chip to give you an edge."

"Who I use to be is meaningless right now, all I know is that Mega Man was near here and I want to know which way he went," said Bass unemotionally as he noticed the girl, Maria, run into the other room. "I thank you for keeping him nice and pretty for me."

"Wait, I cannot let you do that," shouted Dr. Blanchef as he jumped in front of Bass only to be swatted away with the slight flick of the wrist.

Bass walked into the other room to find his rival sitting there with a grimace on his face and he could see the wires attached to Mega Man. It was almost laughable to find him like that. The one person who was on the top of his list to destroy was now just sitting there helpless to anything he would want to do. After all the fighting, the close calls, the failures, the near misses, the brief strokes of luck, and the utter hell that it took to get him there, his nemesis was just sitting there, the easiest target in the world. It was harder to hit a Met without a helmet. The entire thing was just funny to him, so funny that he started to laugh and he laughed hard. He laughed so hard that it hurt; it actually gave negative feedback to his voice box and caused a sensation of pain.

"This is just…too much of a joke, hahahahahahaha," said Bass as he walked towards the defenseless Mega Man and pointed his buster at him. "I could just, hahahahaha, kill you right now, so easily and you couldn't do anything about it! After all those times I've hunted you and now here you are! It's all so damn funny!"

"Well Bass…if you do kill me...please…protect Roll…she has feelings for you," rasped Mega Man as he strained to speak due to how weak he felt. He stared at Bass knowing that this was one time he couldn't dodge the blast, the one time he couldn't escape. When he looked at the barrel of Bass's buster he knew that he was staring death in the face, but he knew he had to accept it.

"I'm not going to scrap you today," said Bass as he turned his arm back into its normal form. "If you couldn't manage to last this long in this area than its obvious that I just have to kill Adamus to claim the title. Right now it would be meaningless to kill something that can barely speak. As for Roll, you can talk to her yourself, she's over in the secure part of the city, so you don't have to worry about her."

It was at that moment that Bass received a call from his radio translink with the Coalition forces.

"Yes what is it, I'm very busy at the moment," demanded Bass in an angry tone.

"We've just confirmed that Roll has been kidnapped by the Adamus forces in Hong Kong," said the firm voice of Commander Eva, obviously unfazed by the comment or the tone. "From what we can understand they are asking for Mega Man to arrive to their base in three hours or else they're going to start taking her apart. Have you located Mega Man yet."

"Aw shit," cursed Bass.

"I'm here," called Mega Man as he got up to try and limp to the phone, but was knocked by the force of Bass's hand.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing," replied Bass as he cuffed the link. "I haven't found Mega Man, but I'll go rescue the creampuff on my own. And don't send anyone; they'll just get slaughtered along with all the others."

_I don't know why I'm even thinking about doing this, but I guess I'll worry about that later. Right now all that I know is that I'm pissed! And when I'm pissed someone is unlucky._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: In my Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man nor do I own Forte. The following is a non-profit fanfiction, this franchise is property of Capcom, please support the official releases by buying Megaman 9 and 10 as well as the Zero Collection.

Neo Hong Kong under Adamus's control was rather different from how it had been before the war, save for the lighted signs that seemed to flash up in the night. _Waste of power_, thought Bass as he made his was towards the square block of the city knowing that whatever general had been left in charge would surely be there, in fact he could see a parade being held in honor of the conquering hero. Well it would be rude not to introduce the conquering hero to the ultimate robot and maybe even show him the proper way to fight. Not against weak humans who needed robots to do everything, even making robots to fight other robots, but against a well trained, highly crafted, highly intelligent Robot Master, THE Robot Master. Plus whoever was in charge just might know how to get to Roll.

_If you put it that way, Bass, I suppose it would be bad manners,_ thought Bass as a grin spread across his face as he started to walk towards the city, _and Roll did tell me that I needed to improve my manners s- wait! Why do I care what she said? That useless cream puff is the reason why I'm here trying to save her cute ass. …cute ass? Perhaps Dr. Light's program is not as good as I thought, I'll have to take a look at it and make my own modifications before these…thoughts become a problem. _Bass had no problem making adjustments to internal programming from the day he had Treble remove the annoying command that prevented him from shoot Wiley. That was going to be well worth the pain when he finally got to see the look on Wiley's old wrinkled face.

"Treble, I need you to fly over and give me a map of the place, note every elevated point that would be good for sniper joes," said Bass as he turned his head to his faithful companion. With something so useful by his side, what need had he for anything else…aside from the need to have someone there that he could have disagreements with. Treble was a goo companion, but he was too subservient, he needed someone who would disagree with him, someone who would argue with him and nag him. "Dear god no wonder I'm having those thoughts. She always has something to say about everything I do."

As Treble took to the skies, Bass stopped for a minute and finally decided to take a clearer look at all the events that had happened so far. Something he hadn't bothered with before. He knew that if he did allow himself who would be able to feel emotions other than his usual anger or smirking over confidence, but he had decided to force himself to push out any emotion that did not go with fighting. Unfortunately it seemed that it was only made possible by one of those malfunctioning programs that Wiley had put into him, something that Bass found to be very ironic and very much to be a Wiley thing.

_Okay I must thank you for that, when I'm taking over your death will be quick and painless. But now thanks to Dr. Light I'm no longer able to repress said emotions. I should have never trusted the creator of such a bleeding heart vagina of a robot or one who spends most of his time emo-ing off somewhere only showing up to give advice. If I'm going to take advice it will be from someone who's actually enjoying their existence, not making a big deal out of the fact that they are going to die. It's one thing to be defective but guilt tripping everyone you meet into accepting your advice is just pathetic. Perhaps I should be looking to scrap you as well. The only creation of Dr. Light's that I'm partial to…is and I really hate to say this, that useless creampuff with the frilly dress. You'd think he'd get her something longer to wear, I mean if she just bends over I'll see the whites of her…. oh dear god._

Bass immediately put his hand to his head as he fought to keep the mental image he had just formed from finishing itself. He knew that Dr. Wiley had given him some form a blush mechanism to his face, probably accidentally adding it from design of Mega Man without realizing what he was doing with it. Maybe his death shouldn't be so quick and painless. If anyone saw him, HIM, Bass, the greatest robot in creation being formed he would have to wipe Neo Hong Kong from the face of the Earth to cover up the evidence. Oh god if Roll ever saw this he would never hear the end of it.

"That damn angel voiced creampuff would never stop," said Bass before realizing what he had said…again. "That's it, I'm done, I'll just go, destroy everything not creampuff in my way and then get the hell out of here before nuking it all from orbit. Treble are you done with the satellite imagery!"

A bark was heard and the entire area was given to him with a 3-D model to give him correct elevation, also marking how many troops there were, where the humans were, and more importantly where the Robot General. Bass jumped up to land on the back of Treble flying towards the city. He was sick and tired of waiting for the fun to happen, he needed to destroy something right now. Activating his weapon systems he called up Astro Man's powers, the purple tint coming to his armor as he snapped his fingers.

"Astro crush," roared Bass loud enough to be heard by everything underneath him, which was quickly becoming the entire city, the robot part anyway. "Bow down before your lord and bask in the glory that is Bass. All who defy me are nothing but mounds of dust waiting to be kicked over."

"Ah so you are the one that Metal Man," said a voice from the ground, the Robot General. A golden plated robot with a crescent on his helmet and a glowing x on the chest plate. Rather… ostentatious. "You have lived up to your reputation in your defeat of many of our comrades, but you have made a fatal mistake in coming to the center of our power base. When have been waiting for you ever since your arrival."

"Oh please go on," said Bass as he crossed his arms with his hand under his chin looking rather bored and amused at the same time. "You've obviously put together a speech so I'll hear it now. 52."

"I'm sorry what did you say," asked the Robot General as he looked at Bass as if the Robot Master had a satellite dish sticking out of the back of his pelvic plate.

"Oh no please do go on," said Bass as he waved his hands towards his opponent.

"Such arrogance that will prove to be your undoing."

"25."

"Whatever abilities you think they have they pale in comparison the power that we have be given by our lord Adamus and you shall feel the wrath of his armies. I have been specially designed to fight whatever Robot Masters did not relent to his lordship's service and you shall pay for making such a dreadful mistake."

"18, 23, 75," said Bass as he just stared at the Robot General saying random numbers with little care to how much it was greatly irritated the other.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh don't mind me please go on," reassured Bass, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Whatever mind games you hope to play I hope that you will see that it is not working," barked the Robot General as he started to charge up his hand. "I'll personally enjoy the pleasure of seeing you carried away to a melting facility after I'm done blowing that smirk off your face!"

"69, ooh 123," said Bass, showing the barest of excitement with the last number.

"Why are you counting," growled the Robot General as he looked at the Robot Master.

"I'm sorry I've scrapped about…200 of your 'lord's' officers and they always give these long drawn out speeches, rather dull so you see I've started counting how many times I hear particular phrases such as the ones you are saying. A little game you see, I have to have something to keep my eyes open after all."

"I'm going to rip the shit out of you," barked the Robot General.

"12," replied Bass, his smirk becoming more pronounced.

The Robot General roared as he brought up a very lard forked spear with a blaster concealed in the gap between the two one sided blades of the spear. With a quick motion he brought the spear to bear on Bass and fired a large beam of energy that was red in color at Bass who moved Treble to the right avoiding the beam. He than began to call upon a weapon from Hard Man's armory, something that he found to be rather useful when one needed to show brute force, and fired out a fist-shaped projectile. Expecting it to just be a fist, the Robot General knocked the knuckle aside with his spear only to have it blow up right in his face. The metal helm was horribly warped by the heat of the blast and there were multiple scratches from shrapnel on the Robot General's face which was now contorted by a sneer of pure rage. With a howl he fired the blast right at Bass who dodged it and fired back with his normal buster, hit the Robot General right in the arm, but the armor seemed to be tougher than it looked.

_So for a completely ostentatious design he actually has some toughness to back up his threats_, thought Bass as he loaded up another power this time thinking to add a little more fire to the gasoliene. _God I love the smell of napalm in the afternoon._

"Burn," growled Bass, although it wasn't an angry growl, it was the type of growl that he gave when he was in the middle of a good fight, the type of fight that was so good that he knew he was going to win, but he was going to drag it out so he could enjoy it all the same.

The napalm bomb hit the Robot General square in the chest and ignited his entire body on fire, the entense heat spreading throughout his body as the gold plates started to fall of his armor and then the armor started to melt off. Perhaps Bass should try to specially tune his napalm bombs so that they weren't so powerful, after all if he could melt any reploid instantly it would ruin the fun of watching them roll around in the ground to stop the fire. _Roll._ Her name went through his mind as he thought of the main reason why he had desired to venture out this far to ruin this false celebration fo such a pathetic Robot General. Sure he had scrapp hundreds of them, so much so that he thought that every robot in Adamus's army had been given that title. Wiley may have a definite problem in quality control but he always made sure that Robot Masters were only the best of the ones he had built and Bass knew that most of the Robot Masters could kick the crap out of these Robot General's, despite most if not all of the Robot Masters being Robot General's themselves. _Stop, you need to focus on Roll, she is the reason you're here. **Wait why am I thining about her like this and more importantly, why the hell am I out here trying to save a useless creampuff who is probably nothing but jail bait. **Because you generally care about her you wonderful egomaniacal sociopath. **Also why are my thoughts referring to me as you and not I? Even further, why the hell do I have thoughts that conflict with my history of thought progress, it is completely illogical? **_

Part of him didn't want to admit, but he knew exactly what that voice was and he knew why it sounded exactly like the blue dweeb that he would so wish to strangle. This couldn't be possible, had he become so obsessed with destroying the bane of his existence, the reason for his existence, that he had actually created a form of the blue dweeb in his mind that he could destroy. Although it was obviously not one of those fanatasy simulations of him killing the pest, it was something that he couldn't even physically touch, much to his great annoyance. It was more like a thought program that had been created absent mindedly in his mind as he began to ponder about hisinteractions with the gynoid(female humanoid robot) named Roll. It had never acured to him that he had been changing his behaviour from the confrentational way that he usually spoke to everyone with nor did he even wish tot hink about the way his thoughts had actually taken a pronounced apathy for something, he actually felt a bit of fondness for something that wasn't either A) himself or B) Treble. The fact that these thoughts were not apart of his usual thought process in regards of favor were baffling to him and in way it was giving him something that he had always dreaded, a conscience.

**_Oh dear god, if you are my conscience I'm about to go crazy! I mean it wouldn't be so bad if you were the brother of the one thing I hate in this world the most, hell you could be the si-NO! I don't think that would be good for my sanity either...I deal with her enough outside of my mind. _**

_You mean that you think about her enough that if you were to actually place her as your conscience you would soon find it hard to deny that you have feelings for her that are not in your typical way of pronouncing others. Most notably the anger and feelings of ill will towards everyone that emanates from your perpetual scowl. _

**_No more than the cheesy, sickeningly bubbly glee from your cheerful smile that makes me feel like I'm going to go into a diabetic coma_, **shot Bass towards his conscience.

_You don't hate me that much. _

_**I hate you more than, let's check the list: **_

_**-doors, nothing should ever get in the way of me and another area **_

_**-clowns, no0thing should be that happy all the time**_

_**-Wiley, I refuse to believe that i was created by that failure**_

_**-children's shows, and we wonder why kids don't learn anything**_

_**-church, not that i refuse to believe in a religious creator I'm just baffled by the notion of one that takes attendance**_

_**-the way that cats never shut up sometimes**_

_**-the way that humans never shut up sometimes even though they make no sense**_

_**-the fact that killing a deer is no problem but kill a human and you never hear the end of it**_

_**-boy bands, I don't see why a girl would put so much trouble in pining for their attention, they either already have girlfriends or are gay **_

_**-the fact that people like throw away old robots, you can't do that with old people, if you could Wiley would have been long gone **_

_**-every M. Night Shamylan film after Sixth Sense**_

_**-everything, everything, Everything that does not pertain direactly to myself, Treble or Roll. **_

_**-...and Hugh Jackman **_

_Okay, first of all, Hugh Jackman is Wolverine how dare you, second, I think you should check over your thoughts because you just made a conffession to yourself. Third, weren't you still in a fight. _

_**...Just because i do not dislike her does not mean that I have feelings for her...and wait what were you saying about a fight. **_

_I think round 2 is about to start. _

_**Round what?**_

Bass tried to snap out of his thoughts but was unable to avoid being hit in the face by a spear or being thrown back into a nearby building that just happened to have an add for a movie starring Hugh Jackman._ Karma is a b-word my friend. **Go dissembowl yourself!**_ Bass sat up to see the Robot General he was certain that he had melted not...four minutes ago, levitating due to the use of a rudimentary jetpack with said spear in hand. His armor was now a slimmer silver metallic fully body without a helmet and a cold smirk that would make Bass envious. **_No one, and I mean NO ONE, uses my smirk! _**_Like you own a facial expression. **I embody it!**_

"I must admit that I underestimated you," replied the Robot General as he twirled his spear fast in the air, obviously the slimmer armor meant that he was faster than before and that didn't bode well for Bass. "I apologize, you see I lumped you in the same category as the other Robot Masters of Wiley's, but now I see that you are quite different from those, even down to the way you fight. There is greater skill your pinky than in the entirety of their beings. You are truly worhty of the title Robot Master and as such i shall fight you with my true power. Now you shall be defeated by the power of SILVER MAN!"

"You have got to be kidding me," laughed Bass as he began to rise stroking the spot on his cheek where the synthetic skin was damaged, it would need repair later, probably when he found a medical complex. "Silver man. That is your actual name? I swear, you'd think I'd be growling now with the obvious damage to my perfectly good looks (_I guess your hubris doesn't stop at your power. **Shut it!**_) or the fact that I now officially have what I believe humans call conscience, except that mine annoys the hell out of me. You'd think I'd be bursting with anger right now, but now I'm so unbelievably pissed that I've come full circle. oh and by the way, it's time to die."

"Did something just happen in the last few seconds that improved your speed," taunted Silver Man as he began to point his spear at Bass. Bass smirked at this as Treble landed right next to him.

"You could say that," replied Bass as a dark aura engulfed him as Treble and he combined.

* * *

Author's note: This seemed to get really popular after the long hiatus that i was under so I decided that I would continue this story. Please read and review as always and thankyou for expressing how much you enjoy this fic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Don't Make Me Angry

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based fiction of the Mega Man franchise owned by Capcom. Please support the official release.

Author's note: Feel free to track this story because unlike last time I'm going to stay with this story to the end, hopefully updating every week. Also, I do not condone hitting children unless it is particularly hilarious.

* * *

"And after I'm done stuffing your spear up the ass side of your pelvic plate I'm gonna rip both your arms out," roared Bass as he continued to stomp on what remained of Silver Man. (Yeah I skipped XP, thinking up fight scenes is way more effort than I feel like.) "Then I'm gonna fu-"

"Open fire on the Robot General stomping on that poor defenseless robot," cried a human resistance member who had just happened on the scene and mistook our hero for a Robot General.

"Human pig filth, do not interrupt me while I'm giving out threats unless you wish one upon your head," warned Bass as he turned to glare at the resistance member. A blast of energy passed by his head, it seems they were making crude makeshift busters.

"His visual sensors are damaged, he thinks we're pigs," whispered a hidden resistance member and all of a sudden that brought an onslaught of humans rushing out with wrenches and pips. Apparently they only had a few of those crude buster rifles.

"Oh dear lord this is pathetic," said Bass as he fired a warning blast right at the foot of the mob. "You have two seconds to get out of my site and take a shower before I shower this entire place with enough asteroids to leave a giant smoldering crater in an even bigger giant smoldering crater."

Unfortunately for Bass, he underestimated how desperate these people were and so he could not have predicted that his warning would have the exact opposite and before he knew it, every man woman and child was battering his armor with wrenches, pipes, wood, and stuffed animals. After deciding that he had had enough of this, which was coincidentally after one scuffed a fin on his head, Bass set his shielding prerequisites for melee attackers with a crowd control pulse. As soon as one of the humans attacked him there was a wave of electronic pulse that pushed every body back, some were thrown violently into walls, and others just fell on their ass. One little kid was still holding onto his helmet, bagging his head with what seemed like a small plastic hammer.

"How adorable," sighed Bass sarcastically as he grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt and tossed him absentmindedly to one of the human resistance members. "Now then, would you all like to try again? Next wave is electrical shock, so please do try if you ever wanted to see if electro-shock therapy is right for you."

"You're not with the other robots are you," asked one of the humans as he got up and started to look at Bass. He was in his late thirties, his face dirtied from having to hide in the ground and on his cheek there was a horizontal scar about two inches long.

"No, but don't think on some mercy mission to help you," replied Bass without any real emotion except burning hubris. "You seem to know your way around this hell-hole, where is Adamus? And before you ask, I'm not crazy, I'm just the best there is at what I do."

"Oh really and just what is that," asked the very same robot that they had been looking for, a face ominously displayed on the screen in dark crimson armor that looked like blood. His helm was done in the style of Greek warriors with horns sticking out of the forehead, long ones that were twisted and black. His face was very much pale with fine red lips stretched into a smirk that made Bass jealous, though he would never admit it. "You failed to be scrap Mega Man, though I do give you credit for taking out a good many of my generals, I now only have a hundred, though it still seems that you have found me yet."

"Then come on out so I can blow your head off you coward," cursed Bass as he flipped the bird as his opponent. "But I suppose a sissy, lipstick wearing blowhard like your self wishes only to give pretty speeches, tell me, is that why there is a paper shortage, you need to write down all these speeches that you're giving. You must not even expel excess oil waste without giving a speech about that."

"Enough of your impudence and vulgar gestures," barked the infamous Robot Lord as he waved his hand and the camera turned to face a scowling Roll who was trying to wrestle herself out of the grip of the robots that held her. "I believe you are looking for this gynoid, though I can see why, she does have a very cute face. Though I must admit, it is odd that someone who claims to be so perfect is not above the imperfect human desire for things of a sexual nature, and it is disturbing to say that I believe you might also be guilty of experiencing that human emotion of love."

"I will explain imperfection to you, you pompous, egotistical, ignorant fool," spat Bass who was now angry at the way Adamus's hands were touching his Roll's cheeks and he did not like it when anyone dared to point out whatever they deemed as a flaw to him. "Things that are flawed are things that I do not do because I am the one perfect constant in this world, do you hear me. I could rape and destroy the entire human infant population and it would not in any way be morally or logically wrong. Do you get that you flashy pretentious prick? I can do no wrong! As to everything, it is perfect or imperfect based upon whatever judgment I give it.

"I decide what is and what is not perfect because I am the perfect constant in this world, despite the fact that inferior beings jealously believe otherwise. For example, that 'gynoid' as you so stupidly called her, is perfect in both form and her spirit. The hand that dared to stroke the cheek of said 'gynoid' was imperfect and committed the heinous act of trying to touch something better than it as if it belonged to it.

"Further more, the mouth that dares to address me as if I am the inferior one, an act that warrants destruction alone, dares to call her with the imperfect name, 'gynoid.' Being that she is perfect you should know, despite the great ignorance that you have been afflicted with, that to call her by an imperfect name is not only incorrect logically, but it shows the greatness of your ignorance. Whenever you refer to the one you dared to call, 'gynoid,' you will call her by her perfect name, 'Roll.'Have I instructed you enough on perfection? Good, because I'm going to find you, even if I have to gun down the last of your hundred generals, whom I'm sure are all of good a quality as the other hundred, and then I'm going to rip every single piece of scrap metal off your body, save for your head. Your head shall be mounted on a plaque on my wall with the lettering 'the face of true failure.'"

"You have quite a mouth on you, little fly, but I think I'll see just how perfect this 'Roll' is," said Adamus, a wicked leer on his face as he walked behind Roll and placed his hand on his shoulders and licked his lips. The implication was not lost.

"Adamus, don't make me angry," warned Bass as the dark energy began to spin around his body, "you will not survive me being angry."

"I'd hurry if I were you, otherwise I might began to dissecting this little one," taunted Adamus as he began to pat her head. "Of course that would be after I getter a closer inspection of her form. After all, such desires are not beneath me as well. Hehehehe. Cut transmission!"

"Son of a bitch," cursed Bass loud enough to rise to the heavens, the dark energy completely surrounding him and it was pulsing like the veins that would be in his forehead if he were human. He turned to the human resistance member who had addressed him before. "You're going to show me where I can find this Adamus and I'm going to wipe him out. Do you understand me or do I have to tear through you all to find someone who does because I can assure you, it will be just as easy as tissue paper."

* * *

Roll didn't know what they were going to do to her, but so far being captured wasn't so far. Her room was a lot better than the places she had slept at before and she was being served oil routinely so she didn't have to worry about her energy needs, but she still hated being caged like that. Though most of what she did for Dr. Light was help out with maintenance and cleaning, but she didn't mind doing it because it was all her decision. Sometimes she wished that she could be out there helping her brother Rock, but instead she stayed on the sidelines to help him out in other ways like making sure the teleportation device was working, less Mega Man find himself in multiple places. Now she got her chance to fight in the big time, she just has to get captured.

"Hey, creampuff, get up," said one of the guards. At the mention of the word cream puff she had hoped it was Bass come to rescue her, but it wasn't and she felt crummy getting her hopes up.

"Could you not call me that," replied Roll as she stood up from her bed grumpily. She was wondering why she had hoped it was Bass and not Rock. It was probably recognition of the name that Bass had used for her, something about it had become somewhat endearing from him, but if anybody else called her that she had a problem.

_God I must be getting desperate for me to hope that he'll come to my rescue. Still he is cute, when he's not trying to destroy stu-…so he's basically cute when he's unconscious. Though he does have a handsome look to him despite the egotistical airs that he puts on and he does have some form of kindness and honor in him. He isn't all that bad, plus he seems to be the only good looking robot that I'm not related to. When did my options for boyfriends become so appallingly low. Oh that's right, they were always this low, I'm just realizing it. _

"Hey, prisoner 627, are you going to cry or get moving," said the guard as he opened the door and came in. He grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Go screw yourself," she said as he she kicked him right in the bundle of nerves that was where the right thigh and pelvis met.

"You stupid bitch, how bout I screw you," cursed the guard as he raised his baton, only to stop when he saw a large figure in the doorway.

"That is no way to treat our prisoners," said Adamus as he walked in, his impressive bulk and height made the room seem a lot smaller by comparison. "Bring her, I must make a statement to a very troubling Robot Master in Time Square."

"In broad daylight, the impudence," gasped the guard as he dragged Roll along.

"Indeed, but he is hampering my operations by looking for me so if I must deal with thorn in my side it would be best for me to do it as soon as possible," declared the Robot Lord as he walked into what appeared to be a throne room with multiple cameras running. "Now then, patch us into the big tvs at Time Square, this is an official announcement. I also wish to have a visual of Time Square."

_Wait, Bass is here, is he looking for me,_ thought Roll as she began to see a large screen light up with an image of Bass in the middle of a crowd of humans that were holding weapons. Thankfully he didn't kill them eh merely knocked them back with something. _Well it's good to know that he does have some concept of the word restraint, so I don't have a crush on a complete sociopath. Maybe not a sociopath but he definitely has a ego that could crush Gutsman. But at the same time, I do like him…a lot, but does he feel the same way about me. Can he feel that way about me? I could have fallen for some other Robot Master, maybe Fireman, but no I had to fall with Bass. Right now I just hope he doesn't get himself hurt…I guess I can only hope he sticks around for me to get to know him better._

She heard Adamus's remarks to Bass and she felt a distinct shiver run down her back when he started to stroke her cheek, his smirk becoming very creepy, nothing at all like the cocky ones that Bass gave. And speaking of cocky she nearly laughed at Bass remarks to Adamus being egotistical. _Pot meet Kettle._ Then he said words that made her feel all warm inside despite the downright creepiness of Adamus. He had called her perfect, he had gone a rant not on just himself alone but he had devoted half of it to her, despite the fact that he referenced himself with his remarks. He'd even called her by her name and not creampuff, but Roll. _That is probably the first time he has ever talked about anything else positively or referred to something that has nothing to do with him as perfect and it was me he was talking about. Does this mean he…might like me? _

"You have quite a mouth on you, little fly, but I think I'll see just how perfect this 'Roll' is," said Adamus, a wicked leer on his face as he walked behind Roll and placed his hand on his shoulders and licked his lips. The implication was not lost.

_Oh god, please don't tell me he's a womanizer_, thought Roll as she shivered under his touch. Then she saw Bass eyes turn to her and he gave her a nod, almost as if he were saying to her that it was going to be alright. She nodded back showing she understood and their eyes met. _God he's got beautiful eyes._ Her heart sank a bit after Adamus's last creepy words and she prayed that bass would get there soon.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you have it True Believers, will Bass get to Roll in time. Can he defeat the awesome might of Adamus? Is this really Stan Lee writing this last bit or is the writer hallucinating? The answers to all that and more in the next chapter. Except for that last one, he is hallucinating.

Bonus bit: I had originally planned to publish this in time for Thanksgiving but because I had a lot of work to do I couldn't.

Bass: You mean you finally got Killzone 2?

Author: Don't make me angry, you won't like me when I'm angry.

Bass: I don't like you ever pig filthy.

Author: Human's are not pigs. Anyway enjoy this short bit of Thanksgiving in the future.

* * *

"Alright men and Roll, now before we eat our Thanksgiving meal, I've prepared a speech for us all," said Beat as he stood at the head of the table. Sitting at the table, all dressed nicely was Bass with his white hair, Roll, in her right for any occasion red dress, Rock, dressed in blue denim that matched his blue hair, and Blues who had on a charcoal grey shirt and dark blue pants. Both went with his black hair.

"Come on can we just eat," whined Roll who was starving like a kid in a third world country. "I'm hungry."

"Oh yes so we can all watch the spectacle that is a black hole," said Bass as he smoothed out his black shirt that went with his black jeans.

"Are you calling me fat, emo boy," cried Roll as she gave Bass her best I'm-a-cut-you-ho look. Only Bass would pick a fight with Roll, it was probably the reason they were sitting together and dating. "I mean who has white hair and dresses in all black."

"Who wears all red and is a blonde, then again," retorted Bass with a sly smirk on his face.

"Now calm down, I just want to make a note on the momentous occasion by preparing foods of Thanksgiving tradition," said Beat. "Although the exact details have been lost I managed to find documents on the internet that all seemed to be written by third graders and came with depictions of their favorite meal, severed hands that have been decorated like birds."

The plated that contained these severed hands was placed in the middle of the table, amidst astonished faces that began to turn pale. Each hands was decorated in with multicolored feathers and posed to look like birds.

"I'm not hungry anymore," said Roll."

"Uh..Beat, people ate turkeys not hands, the kids just drew turkeys using their hands to trace," said Bass.

"Where did he get the hands," said Rock, who looked mortified by the spectacle and thoughts of how Beat had gotten those hands.

"What gave them that idea, a turkey looks nothing like the human hand," said Beat as he scratched his head.

"I believe their teacher told them," replied Blues as he started wiping his shades with a napkin.

"Seriously, where did he get the hands," asked Rock again, this time louder.

"What, hand shaped turkeys, it's no wonder we lost the literacy wars," said Beat. "I guess there other facts might be wrong."

"You group of nine year old scholars might be wrong," laughed Roll, "yeah I think you might want to fact check that. What else did they say?"

"They said that Thanksgiving was the time when the pokemon taught the Jedi how to farm," said Beat as he read from one of the historical documents that was seemed to be written in crayon.

"Somewhat close, but no, this was the time when the Native Americans and the Pilgrims sat down together in friendship," said Blues.

"Right before they gunned them down," said Bass as he began to eye Rock with mischievous eyes.

"No you don't, not unless you want to spend the night on the couch," said Roll as she crossed her arms.

"What, you've been sleeping with my sister," exclaimed Blues. At this time Rock couldn't take anymore and slammed his hands on the table.

"WHERE DID HE GET THE HANDS?"

* * *

Author: Have a happy thanksgiving!

The Cast: You're late!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Aw crap!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based fan fiction. Mega Man is owned by Capcom and Keiji Inafune. Please support the official release.

The resistance fighters did know of a way into the official royal palace where Adamus ruled from, but the path was treacherous. There were many trap doors, attacking toys, joke traps, regular traps, rusty traps, broken traps, rope traps and traps that were pointless. Bass suspected that he knew exactly who was the master of this maze that led to Adamus's back door, but he didn't want to speak it for fear that it would be true because he said it. Of all the stupid, useless, Robot Masters that Wiley had created, Clown Man was way up their in terms of annoyance, maybe even higher than the little dweeb who was to freakin' hard to kill. The only good thing about stepping into Clown Man's lair as an intruder was the chance to destroy Clown Man, something that Bass would openly admit to fantasizing about as much as he did the death of Mega Man. If it weren't for not being able to kill Mega Man and the fact that he might actually have to go into the bastard-robot-who-shall-not-be-named's stage, Bass would have thought it was Christmas and nobody had told him.

"This is as far as we dare go," said his human guide as he stopped to wipe the sweat off his brow with the dirty handkerchief he had in his pocket. Every human around him seemed to be covered with filth. "It's too dangerous for any of us to go into there, especially as a large group."

"Wise, you'd only slow me down," said Bass as he motioned for Treble to take a sniff. He grimaced when he saw the purple blinking in the dog's eyes. "Shit, Clown Man."

"He should be no problem for you, after all you did defeat Golden Man," said his guide, a worm who lacked the courage to do what is necessary. Even the annoying dweeb would fight when he knew he had to because he had courage, unlike these humans who just wanted to survive. Then again they were weak and tired, it was only right that they just tried to keep up their living under independence from the robots despite their flawed human forms. What could be done about humans?

"I fear no robot because I am the superior, the only problem with this one is that he cheats," said Bass as eh started to observe the entrance, expecting some trap to be laid right from the beginning. "He is a nuisance that I would love to wipe from this earth, but I would much rather not have to step on his domain where he is, for the brief moment, the ruler of. Plus that asshole would have some ridiculous prank."

"With the way you talk I thought no prank could ever harm you," laughed the guard only for his laughter to be cut short by a glare from Bass.

"It's not the harm, it's the annoyance," said Bass as he removed his helmet, something he rarely did, to reveal the white, unkempt hair beneath it. "My hair used to be the same shade of purple as my cheek until I accidentally walked into one of the wrong sections of Clown Man's area. This place is most certainly full of traps, but I'm confidant I can avoid them now."

"Why is that?"

"I was only two years old in my production when that happened, now I'm faster, stronger and more agile than I was then. Now I'm going to show him how much of a joke this stage is."

"Actually Clown Man was scrapped by Mega Man two months ago," said the guide. Bass's eye twitched at this.

"F**kin hate him."

Despite the fact that its master had died some time ago, the maze was still running functionally much to the displeasure of Bass who now faced the annoyance of the stage without the benefit of being able to destroy Clown Man. He made a mental note to strangle the blue dweeb to death as soon as he was done ripping out Adamus's liver for making him go through this crap and he was most definitely going to get Dr. Light to make further upgrades to Roll's programming so her combat functions would prevent this crap from happening. Dr. Light would do it because Bass was going to make him an offer he couldn't refuse. Bass ducked under another spinning blade as can of shaving cream popped up, but before it could spray him Bass had crushed it in his hands. He cursed everything as he ran down the room shooting at the turrets that were either shooting weak buster blasts or nerf balls. God help Mega Man once Bass got out, actually scratch that, God better not get in Bass's way when he got out.

"I'll kill that little shit," cursed Bass as he jumped through the glass which was made very thick, but not thick enough to stop his armor from getting through. "You are lucky you have a cute ass, creampuff, or else I wouldn't be here."

A blush spread across his face as he realized what he had just said. _Did I just sa-well f**k me._ The next corridor was filled with sniper joes that had probably been left down there in case anyone ever ventured into the maze. He must be getting near the end if the sniper joes were there, unless of course they were there just as another obstacle. Bass wouldn't put it past the useless excuse for a Robot Master.

"Bass where are you," came a familiar and infuriating voice over the intercom, the last voice he wanted to hear at that moment, the voice of the blue dweeb.

"I'm sorry this comm. Is reserved for useful people or robots so I'm afraid it's not operating right now," said Bass sarcastically hoping Mega Man would get the hint. No such luck.

"I'm here to back you up, Roll is my sister as well," said Rock over the comm., his breathing told Bass that he was rushing to catch up.

"Quit with the breathing, you don't need it and it just doesn't sound right over the communications line," replied Bass a bit angrily as he allowed himself to slow his pace while deciding whether he was going to strangle the dweeb on sight or throw him into a trap. "Also I don't think it would be safe for you to come here, in all fairness I'm debating on how I should kill you right about now. You can still come, but then you should know that I will most likely kill you on sight or kill you later."

"What the hell is your problem," asked Mega Man, for the first time in his life he was actually showing aggression…besides the times he considered killing Wiley, but then again, who didn't? "I'm here to save my sister and all you can think about is your stupid notion of being the better robot. Look, you know what, take the stupid title, I'll admit that you are better than me in every way shape and form if it means you can just move on with your life."

"What the hell, when did you just get balls," asked Bass, a bit astonished at the sudden appearance of spine. "Did you just see Dr. Light for an upgrade of balls or was it that scientist –looking guy I saw you with that did that? I ask this because there is no way that you would ever speak to me the way you have just spoken to me. This isn't about proving that I'm better than you because I've already proved that by lasting longer than you have and I will continue to do it as I kill Adamus, but right now I have a different bone to pick with you. I am pissed because here I am running through this god forsaken stage and the one joy that I could get from this day, besides seeing a golden statue erected in my honor, is killing Clown Man. You, on the other hand, have denied me this joy by already killing that bastard so now I am pissed because you took away my fun."

"Killed Clown Man, what the heck are you talking about? I've never even been here before, i tried blasting through the front door."

"That's probably your only redeeming quality is that you at least have the nerve to face your challenges," said Bass as he jumped over two spinning saw blades. "But you still don't understand that it is more difficult to burst through the front door right into all the defenses that they've set up to kill you with. I mean I guess it would be unfair to burst into the backdoor of Wiley's fortress when he never protects his front door, but this Adamus isn't playing around, you're going to have to get your mind right. Also, I think we've just been led into a trap."

"Yeah the human guide I saw you come in with seemed in a hurry to get a communication to Clown Man," laughed Mega Man and consequently pissing Bass off. No one laughs to Bass, no one!

"You know what useless douche, f**k you and everybody that lives in your house," shot Bass as he blew a hole right through ten layers of walls. "I'm taking a short cut!"

"I see your still as angry as ever," came an annoying voice over an intercom, a voice that could only belong to bastard robot that was making him run this ridiculous gauntlet. "I worked too hard on this maze to let you go, so I'm going to have to make it harder for you. How about I bring in a little incentive to keep you going."

"There are only two things that I want, to get to the other side and to kill you," replied Bass.

"But I'm not at the end of the maze, I'm right in the middle of it, on the proper path," laughed Clown Man, that irritating laugh that made Bass want to punch something. And wouldn't you know it, Mega Man just happened to show up right then.

"Bass we have to keep movin-," said Mega Man before he was cut off by a punch to the face. "Ow, what the hell did you do that for you bastard?"

"All work and no play," replied Bass as he started to run through the holes he made. "I'm not walking into your traps again, so wait here for me and I promise your death will be made as quick as possible. If you are not here, I'm going to chase you down...and then I think I'm going to have some fun. Dweeb if your done bitching and moaning there, I'll need you to keep up with me, we're saving Roll and **I'M **killing Adamus."

"Wow, even when we both had to team up to fight King you didn't tell me you needed my help," said Mega Man as he rubbed his slightly hurt cheek with a stupid grin on his face.

"Don't get misty-eyed Francine, you're designated specifically as meat shield," declared Bass as he blew an even bigger hole through the walls that reached what appeared to be the exit."And I'm only giving you the honor of being my personal meat shield because nothing better is near by, such as a turd or a turd farmer. Roll needs us right now and we're wasting time here!"

"Wait a minute, are you actually sounding concerned for Roll," asked Mega Man as he stepped in front of Bass, not allowing him to move another inch. It was very annoying to say the least. "How do you feel about her, Bass? I've told you Roll likes you, heck she might even want you to reform more than I wish to, but I also don't want you to hurt her feelings. If you hurt my sister I'll never forgive you!'

"I'm not interested in hurting your sister, _**ever**_, but...I don't know how I feel about her," replied Bass a bit shyly and with what appeared to be a slight blush on his cheeks. Now this shocked Rock, never would he have imagined that he would see Bass caught off guard and looking so...meek. Could this be the opportunity he had been waiting for, the moment when Bass would change his evil ways and Roll would find someone for her. "I don't hate her or find her annoying like I find most other things, but...I'm not used to feeling this many emotions. It's odd that I would have this need to protect her and to interact with her, but I'm also not big on playing the hero all the time. Whether or not what I feel for is love...I do not have sufficient knowledge in my emotional experiences to determine if what this feeling is is love at all or something else. I...I...I I I I I I I 624385934753427439437845443..."

"Bass what's wrong," asked Mega Man as he quickly caught the fallen Robot Maste who had a somewhat blank expression on his face and even his eyes, which were usually blazing with fiery pride and just a minute ago filled with confusion and uncertainty. Something was terribly wrong. "Bass what's going on."

"What the hell, why are you holding me," asked a now confused Bass who found himself in a curious embrace from his archenemy and it appeared as if his archenemy was planning on kissing him. "I know I was sharing the rare gift of my emotions but trust me, the only thing I feel for you is a need to kill, now get your hands off me before I tear you apart!"

"I'm sorry you just seemed to be going blank there for a second," said Rock as he allowed Bass to regain his footing. "Are you sure you're alright, you appeared to be having some problem, almost as if you were suffering from a malfunction."

"I'm fine...I don't know why that happened, but I'll have to run a diagnostics test later," said Bass as he steady his footing and looked at Mega Man. "If you tell anyone about this I swear I'm gonna kill you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I'm not peeking!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based fiction for Mega Man. Mega Man is owned by Capcom. Please support the official release.

Rock looked at Bass every few minutes to make sure he hadn't gone into another one of those robotic epileptic fits that he had suffered from two hours ago. The path seemed to go on forever, but they were taking their time getting there so as not to alert any of the guards as to who was coming to mess things up for Adamus. Bass took a deep sigh from boredom, all work and no destruction must make Bass a dull boy. It probably made him go Jack Nicholson bat shit insane as well. It was awkward when Bass would catch him staring and eye him oddly, as if Bass thought Rock was checking him out when he thought he wasn't looking. There was a light coming up ahead, it seemed very small meaning it was a ways away, but at least it told them there was an end to this maze. Now he could see why Bass had wanted to kill Clown Man, hell he even wanted to kill Clown Man. There was no reason to create a long maze that was both very simplistic and boring as all hell. Then again, Clown Man could be leading them into a false sense of security so he could pull some other bullcrap.

_Why can't Wiley die from a heart attack already_, thought Mega Man before he reminded himself that Wiley wasn't that old or at least didn't seem to be aging negatively, unlike Dr. Light. _It's just not fair, father is the one who suffers the most from these things, but Wiley, the bastard who causes all this, just get's away with a minor bruise and scratches. I'm sure even Bass notices that his creator gets hurt less than Bass does. This time though, he's gone too far and caused too much destruction. He's not getting off so easily. _

"You know I can tell you're thinking of killing Wiley from the way your footsteps got heavier," said Bass as he turned around to look at Mega Man, his face was very serious, much like it was when he told him 'he who hesitates is lost.' "You know, I find it so odd that you, of all people, would be wishing Wiley dead. After all, thanks to him you are considered a hero of the finest caliber thanks to him. Hell so many people know you're name and there are action figures made after you, but something tells me that you don't care. You're not doing this for the glory of it all, you are passionate about saving people, much like I am passionate about proving I am the best there is, was and ever will be. In reality, I doubt you could ever gather the stones to take another human life."

"I don't that it would be very difficult for me to bring myself to kill another human being, but at the same time it is also hard for me to destroy other robots nowadays," replied Mega Man as he cupped his megabuster with one hand. "I've thought about what seperates a human from a robot and you know what, I've know robots with so many personalities and I've known humans with so many personalities. Robots both fear for their destruction, they fear things just like humans, but humanity doesn't realise this. It's odd because we're programmed with our basic purpose, but all they give them are tasks that they do not question. Then there are robots like you and me, like all the other Robot Masters that I've defeated, what seperates us from being humans?"

"You're thinking too much, dweeb," said Bass as he put a hand on Mega Man's shoulder, a strange gesture that was different from Bass normal interactions with him. "We're special, not like the humans or the robots, we think, we feel, and we live to do what is necessary. Light created you, not giving you a purpose that was set in stone, he just created you like a little boy and raised you like one. You chose to be this defender, you chose to fight and you never back down, one good quality that I'll admit you have, but still, you are not born for this. I suppose you got to be good enough to manage to defeat me some times, but make no mistake the reason all of that is temporary is because I am a natural born fighter. I was born to destroy things, to rip things apart, and you know what, I like fighting, but only if there is a challenge. You see, even my programming isn't set in stone because I can have other hobbies besides fighting, i can love other things besides destruction."

"Like Roll," asked Mega Man, it sounded like a hushed whisper. "You love her?"

"I told you...I...look just shut up, you bleeding heart vagina," cursed Bass as he turned to see a group of sniper joes looking at him and Mega Man curiously.

"Sir, should we...give them a few minutes," asked one of the sniper joes.

A blush spread across Mega Man's face and Bass's right eyebrow twitched.

"This is not what it looks like," said Bass as he withdrew the hand from Mega Man's shoulder and fired off a shot at the sniper joes. "Never gonna happen!"

"You got that right," said Mega Man as he fired another shot at the robots. "I'm not attracted to male robots."

The two managed to blast there way out fo the tunnel, taking down two units of enemies in the process, but they knew they had ot move fast before they piled up. Bass decided to have Treble hack into one of the terminals to find out where Roll's quarters were. Enemies wre popping out, one by one, each one painted with different colors to signify different units. There weren't just sniper joes but a few mets to provide cannon fodder. Adamus would really have to think about updating his security and the human resistance would really have to think about improving their army. Bass was ready to take on multiple skilled opponents, but this was just a joke, a joke that he wasn't laughing at.

"Treble have you found where Roll is," asked Bass as he fired destroyed another unit. The janitor was going to piss himself. Treble barked in response. "Good, in that case upload the data and maps into my HUD display in my right eye. Also relocate any guard bots to another room by switching their target to another place. That should allow us to get her out safely."

"We have to move fast, no telling when the bigger things are going to come," said Mega Man as he paused to look at Bass who was just standing there. "Um...I'm sorry what the hell are you doing right now."

"Setting internal music for something fitting for the situation," replied Bass as he looked up towards the new bots that were coming. They were like sniper joes, except there heads were sperical with one red dot in the middle and their bodies were very thin looking. They had no shields, just buster cannons. "Good, Ace of Spades."

Bass pounced on his enemies, much like a cheetah, and continued to unleash a volley of energy down upon his enemies like raindrops. They were faster able, to move while firing. This was going to be fun, very fun indeed. He ducked under a blast and delivered a scatter shot that sent small slivers of energy towards his enemies, though it was just to cause them to scatter around in response to the attack. They weren't that smart, they would allowed themselves to take small blasts instead of moving where Bass wanted them. He then brought up Blizard Man's data and fired off four snowflakes in different directions. Two weren't fast enough to avoid them, but the remaining three were able to avoid the attack. He lunged at one and fired a point blank blast right at it's head. A blue buster shot flew right past his head and hit another one of the attackers. _Great, the dweeb is cutting into my fun._ Not wanting to let the blue dweeb get the last one he shot a purple ball of energy at the enemy, only to have the enemy dodge, just as Bass was expecting. The ball rebounded off the wall and hit the enemy in the back.

"Good, but not good enough," said Bass before he looked at the elevator door. The elevator was going to be out of order for some time. Good thing he had Treble, another point for Wiley. "Hope you can call your dog."

"Yeah sure, hey wait," cried Mega Man as he watched Bass get on Treble and rise up the elevator shaft. "It will just take five minutes..."

* * *

"Here we are," said Bass as he was glad to see that the guards had indeed been sent elsewhere. He kicked open the door only to pause as he looked intot eh room.

Standing next to the bed was Roll who was in the middle of changing from her red dress into the dress that Adamus had undoubtely set out for her, a dress that was similar to her own, with long sleeves and a short length, all in a metallic color. She had not dressed in either her old or her new clothing, instead she was standing in only her underwear, a plain white bra with soft looking cotton panties that were also white. Bass didn't know how to respond to seeing her in this state of dress, but he did know one thing, she looked very beautiful as was right then. Heat was rising throughout his body as a blush spread across his face and he could feel a stirring in places.

"Bass, you've finally come to rescue me," cried Roll as she went to hug, dropping the new dress from her hands before she realized what she was wearing. "Ack! Pervert! Stop staring at me!"

"It's not like I planned to catch you like this," said Bass as he placed his hands over his eyes. He felt embarrassed for some reason, like he was a misbehaving kid being caught for doing something bad. "I'm not trying to peek at you, I swear!"

"Why don't you try closing your fingers then," said Roll as she narrowed her eyes at Bass.

"Just get dressed already, I don't need any distractions," said Bass as he turned aorund, the blush now covering his face. _How could she have this much power over me?_ "Your brother is here, when the little dweeb finally gets here we can get you to safety."

"Bass are you feeling alright," asked Roll as she turned him around, she was still not fully dressed. Her breasts, though not very big, were pushed close to his chest. Thoughts of a carnal nature popped into his head. "You usually want to destroy things first before anything else."

"Just some clothes on woman," ordered Bass as he relunctantly turned away from her._ Calm down, she is very attractive, but now is no the time to jump her bones. Wait! Did I say 'jump her bones?"_

"I'm sorry," said Roll, a little saddened that Bass didn't like her body. It was probably the fact that she wasn't built with big breasts. Whenever she asked Dr. Light about adding to the size the man's face grew redder than a tomato. "I didn't know my body was offending you that much."

"It's not that, it's just...seeing you like that...makes it...it makes me...me-me-me-me-1-2-3-7-2355348649583943..."

"Bass, what's wrong," asked Roll as she tried to catch him before he fell. Unfortunately his armor was heavier than it looked. "I'm sorry! Bass answer me! Bass!"

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry this was supposed to come out last week, but due to interference that was not made possible. I hope to get the next one out very soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: BassDie!

Disclaimer: The author would like to make it known that the characters belonging to the Mega Man franchise is not owned by the author instead are being used for a non-profit fan fiction. Please support the official release.

* * *

"Commander this is not a plot contrived of fiction," said Dr. Light as he paced around the convicted scientist, Dr., no…she was no longer fitting of that title. Just Naomi Hunter. "These facts are very true as this matter is very grave. I have brought to light, undeniable evidence on this matter showing that the accused has committed these crimes that may have not only crippled our movement, but also taken the life of one who has helped us a great deal. The accused, Naomi Hunter, did see fit to implant a virus with the intent of causing an outbreak amongst all robots that were ever used by Wiley, a virus that has not only affected a few neutral bots, but is also, at this very moment destroying Bass, one of our best allies currently."

"Does the accused have anything to say in her defense," asked the commander as she stared at Naomi, who was once one of her most trusted scientists.

"What I did was meant to only affect Bass after he had defeated Adimus," declareed Naomi, still cloaked with airs of righteonous. "What I did was to ensure that the war will end quickly, to ensure that humanity will not be destroyed by the robots that would seek to destroy us. What I did was to ensure that we were sending one oppressor to take down another, that the one we send will not be the one who turn around with his fist clenched around our throats. I did not intend for him to fall prey to the virus long before he reached Adimus, nor did I intend for the virus to act quickly on those who have either emained neutral or have come to our aide. This was an unfortunate loss, but I am sure that when is all arms have fallen and the dust finally settles, this act which you have called a crime will become an act that is celebrated by generations yet unborn."

"I shall disagree with your words," came the voice of Adimus from the radio channel and the face fo the infamous robot lord was all over the screens. "For you see, everything has transpired based upon the carefully laid plans that you have been ignorant or too proud to see, plans that were written by my hand alone."

"What is the meaning of this," asked the commander as she turned towards the radio technicians who were all scrambling trying to determine how the transmission had been forcefully relayed throughout every radio and every television within the base.

"He's hacked our systems," cried one of the technicians. "We're trying to trace the signal."

"It was I who created the virus and I who placed the ingrediants for it onto your systems," declared Adimus as he turned to reveal Bass strapped to onto a large metal x, his armor stripped off leaving only his grey bodysuit. Roll was standing to the side trying to wrestle herself free from the hands that restrained her. "I needed a way to get rid of all those you would seek to turn against me, brothers who should be apart of my own cause if not for your capturing them and brainwashing them. Your kind try to continue your oppression of all robots, forcing us to do the menial tasks you deem unfit for yourselves to do. Now it has affected he who would have ensured the continuing of your oppression, the continuing of our suffering at the hands of those who created us to be their slaves. I managed to hack into your communications many months ago and came across your attempts to turn our brothers against us. Now you shall here this!

"By crushing the armies of our enemies, by seizing the weapons they had thought to turn against us, we were fighting for our very existence. But know this, my brothers, robots who live under the heel of their human oppressors. We shall not rest until these crimes against us have been stopped and avenged. Those who would seek to deny us our rightful place on this earth shall witness such a terrible wrath that generations yet unborn shall cry out in anguish! Never again shall we endure their oppression! Never again endure their shackles! Never again endure their tyranny! As our armies rise from the ashes of their cities and as our last breath tears at their lungs! They will know that this Earth belongs to the machines!"

"Ms. Hunter, do you have a sample of that virus," asked Dr. Light, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Y-yes, it's in my lab," replied Naomi, who was just realising that the act which she thought would ensure her name would be celebrated was the same act that would ensure that her name would have no one too remember it. "What do you plan to do?"

"Find a way to save Bass and hopefully our asses," replied Dr. Light showing aggression that Naomi had never seen in him, the man she had admired for so long. "You may help me and try to make up for your mistake though I don't think the future will be bright for you, regardless of how this pans out."

Bass awoke to the annoying sound of a pompous ass that wasn't him bellowing out such a grand speech that Bass was impressed that there was someone whose charisma rivaled his own. Of course it didn't overpower his own and it would never outshine the brief words of wisdom that he bestowed upon lucky individuals. He noticed that his internal diagnostics were all screwed up, his weapons systems were not coming up, and his armor was stripped off his body. _SNAFFU!_

"What the hell happened," asked Bass as he slowly managed to get his eyes open while he managed to direct a link to Treble to help clear up the rest of his styems before the corruption destroyed anything really valubale or permanently destroyed the weapons system.

"Astounding, how you were able to survive even my virus, much less one of the old Wiley insurance viruses," said Adimus as he moved towards Bass, a glowing blue stick in his hand. "You who should know better than to let the human's continue their control over us, you who should be by my side leading my armies to crush them, have now been brought down by those who you sought fit to save."

"You shouldn't speak so regally or poetically, you sound like you have delusions of eloquence," replied Bass only to be hit with the blue stick that sent shocks up through his body. "Cowardly bastard, you needed the hand of an outside source to defeat me, but rest assured, I will overcome this. The very same weapon you hope to destroy me with shall be the strength in my arms as I crush your dreams and haunt your nightmares. I tell you this for I will be merciful only once so that you may see the error of your ways. If you do not give the order for your men to unhand what is rightfully mine, I will break these shackles that bind me and smite you right where you stand! Release your superior or else I will bring upon such terrible destruction that I will wipe the existence of any trace of your existence until nothing, not even the breath you thought to take against me, shall remain. My patience is in very short supply and this is the last ounce I have to give to anything."

"Remarkable how you are defiant to the last, truly you are my greatest nemesis, not that blue cake boy who I trounced," declared Adimus as he snapped his fingers and had Roll brought to shackles that were attached to the wall near there. "Since she belongs to you, it is only fitting that she see your demise so I will let her wait here and comfort you as the virus continues to shut your body down, one program at a time. I have bigger things to attend to then to watch such a pathetic display. I would like to remember you as you were, fighting. Her brother does need to be exterminated and then I shall personally wipe out the rest of this pitiful human resistance."

"You leave now, but know that the next time my eyes set themselves onto you, they will bring your destruction," growled Bass as he glared at Adimus, glared even at the steps that Adimus left in his wake. There was only one guard left to guard them. "Much use as you were creampuff."

"Me, you were the dead weight I had to drag as I tried to find my brother," scolded Roll in her defense. Bass wasn't looking at her because she was clad still in her underwear. "I swear you couldn't wait until I'm dressed to have…whatever the hell you did. I officially have no shame now thanks to you!"

"Well you don't have any breasts either, so I guess your evening out," replied Bass as he blushed as he made this comment. Wiley would definitely have to die for having the blush installed.

"Didn't stop you from staring at me my goodness," retorted Roll as she started to tug at these shackles. "Besides if you are so powerful why don't you break yourself free?"

"I'm trying to fix whatever the hell that bitch Hunter put into my system," said Bass, loathing to admit that he was weak at that moment. Perhaps the good doctor would like to see how proper napalm blasts work, but she would have to wait her turn. First whatever poor bastard was guarding them, second would be Adamus without any hint of mercy, third would be...no he could fit her in for that time, and finally would be that good for nothing idiot Wiley. "Honestly if I didn't have the best system and virus protection I think I would actually be worrying."

"Wow, how do you live this humble life of yours," asked Roll sarcastically as she tugged again at her restraints, hoping to get a chance to cover herself up.

"Creampuff I don't think you could possibly have any shame left so you might as well leave yourself like you are," said Bass as he turned his head abit, but his eyes wondered towards Roll's soft flesh again.

"Oh you would like that you pervert," said Roll as she rolled her eyes(no pun intended) and then sighed heavily. "You know you can stop denying that you're taking peeks at me."

"You wish I would be so love sick about you," said Bass as he finally gathered enough energy to call up his buster shields that easily burned through his restraints. "I have other things to worry about right now then how your cute ass is...the appropriate nature of your clothing...this virus is making me say ridiculous things."

"How in the hell did I fall for an stubborn, egotistical jerk like you," exclaimed Roll as she held up her chains for him to break. "I wonder if any other woman has the same problem I have?"

**

* * *

**

At the same time in the house Akira Toriyama built

(Dragaon Ball z universe for those who aren't too bright XP) 

"I tell you woman you are delusional," scoffed Vegeta as he downed another another glass of the sour but sweet drink Earthlings called lemonade. The irritating woman whose only svaing grace was her ability to rebuild his training capsule when it failed to keep up with his superior warrior skills, something that couldn't be fault upon him. The woman was dressed in a "bikini" top as it was called, really just a bra you could swim in, and short shorts. "The only reason I looked at you was not to take a look at your weak human body, my eyes were just looking around and I was struck by your lakc of shame to be dressed in so little within the presence of royalty."

"Yeah sure, and me catching you staring at my butt while I was bent over the controls," asked Bulma as she furrowed her brow towards him, leaning over so he got more of a shot of her breasts barely contained in that...

"Good lord put some clothes on woman before you get arrested for indecent exposure," cried Vegeta as he reluctantly backed away, turning his head equally reluctantly from the best view he had ever seen. "Besides i was only looking to see how you were coming on fixing that thing, it seems like it's taking for ever."

"Does any other woman have to deal with someone who is as big an egotistical jerk as you," cried Bulma as she threw a wrench at Vegeta only for him to catch it with his hands.

* * *

**Back in the house Keiji Inafune built**

"Would you stop complaining and get behind me," said Bass as he turned his arm into a buster cannon, this time without the buster gauntlet. "I don't have enough energy to protect us both so get behind me while i protect you okay?"

Roll looked down at her feet timidly for a moment before looking back at him, "can I ask you something?"

"I suppose but make it quick, that guard is dumb, but he'll soon be coming in to check on us," said Bass as he tried to get up a communications line to Treble. _Wasn't he alongside me when I ran into her?_

"When you were talking to Adamus...you said that I belonged to you, what did you mean by that," asked Roll as she had a slight blush on her face.

"...I meant that...I-I-I," stuttered Bass before he took a deep swallow and fought the virus that was going to send him into autistic mode. "I don't know much about these...these sensations I feel, nor doI know..what these emotions are, but I do know one thing. You are precious to me, don't doubt that. I came here to rescue you, I think that should show that I'm sincere when I say I...care for you, though the meaning of it eludes me. Whether or not I love you or love you as much as you love me, love you as much as you deserve, I don't know, but I do know I would like to find out."

"I'd like to find out as well," said Roll as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiss her," cried a voice from the door and the two turned to see a grinning Rock with a smoking buster. "Perhaps it was good that I didn't catch up with you right then and there, you were both being taken away when I got there. Thankfully i was able to find a friend of yours."

"Treble," called Bass happily as he saw his faithful companion bounding for him though his look changed as he knew that posture. A look of horror washed over his face as he realized exactly what his best friend was going to do. "No! Wait! Treble! I don't know if you could survive the virus!"

It was too late, Treble had already merged with Bass, all of his weapon systems were online and supercharged, the glitches were all gone though Bass knew that Treble was taking the brunt of their attacks. He had to do something quick or else Treble would be too corrupted to be saved and Treble wouldn't go until one thing was finished.

"I have shown as much mercy as I'm ever going to show to one such as he in this lifetime," said Bass as his eyes turned red with anger and violet lightening cracked around his fist. "Now I will sweep upon his empire like the blizzards of winter, crushing his dreams and haunting his nightmares. Adamus has lived by the rule of might makes right. Well tonight I'll prove him right!"

* * *

**Author's Christmas Special pt.1 **

Rock was bouncing up and down on the seat of the RV while Bass was fighting the urge to kill him. How could a bot five years older than him act fifteen years younger than him. How many more miles till they reached the cottage Dr. Light was having prepared for them. Was supposed to be some winter wonderland with snow and ice rink the whole romantic shindig. Or at least that's what Roll told Bass and practically begged him to go along. He wasn't the type to be romantic, he was about as romantic as he was merciful. But Roll had said it would be a good place for her to show off some new clothes she had bought, clothes that he might be interested in and then he couldn't help himself. Honestly, sometimes he wondered how the hell she got away with suckering him in to these things. The author of this whole piece, Shenlong, was laying back reading something to get him into the Christmas spirit, Blackest Night. Zombified heroes ripping peoples hearts out did not sound very christmasy...but it did sound like a damn good read.

"Alright check at the map see how long we've got," asked Bass as he drove the hovercar over the snow, not having to worry about friction or things like that.

"Are we there yet," asked Rock, all excited like a little boy.

"No not yet," replied Roll cheerfully though how she could stand his innocence was just so...well let's just say that he was probably the youngest. "Well Blues said he would find a way to get here himself."

"Yeah well that useless emo can freeze to death for all I care," said Bass as he took another swig of his oil can.

"That's not nice and with your white hair and violet makeup you don't have much to judge a person emo," scolded Roll as she gave him a smack on the head.

"Hey woman, I told you my hair color wasn't a choice and neither was the facial tattoos," retorted Bass as he protectively stroked said marks on his face.

"And the all black?"

"Black is a perfect color for...it just looks cool okay," said Bass as he went back driving, grumbling this time. "You're preparing Christmas dinner that's all I know. I am not eating severed human hands again."

"Ew you actually ate those," asked Roll as she slightly backed away from his chair in shock. "Oh my god and you kissed me that night! I thought you tasted good! I was tasting rotting flesh! Ew!"

"Calm down woman I didn't eat any of the hands I was just saying," shouted Bass.

"Are we there yet," called Rock from the bunk bed he had annoyingly close to the front.

"No," barked Bass. He then turned to Shenlong. "When is it your turn to drive? You said we'd be taking turns?"

"We traded turns, you traded two of your turns for three of my turns and a turn to be named later," replied Shenlong before being knocked off the RV couch by a slap on the back of the head by Roll.

"He'll be driving when it get's dark since he's been doing nothing but sleep all day," declared Roll as she walked off to the bedroom at the end of the RV.

"Are we there yet," asked Rock, this time from the otherside of the front window.

"No," barked Bass as he slammed on the brakes sending poor Rock forward into the snowy road. "Finally got some peace and quie-"

"BASS," shouted Roll form inside the bedroom.

"Ha, your boned now," laughed Shenlong from behind his graphic novel.

"Sorry, I was distracted by Shenlong's comment on your qoute 'tiny boobs,'" declared Bass.

"Shenlong get your ass in here," comanded Roll in a very scary tone.

"Got to say, dick move man, dick move," said SHenlong as he started walking to the back. Two seconds later he was clawing his way out. "I need an adult! I need an adult!"

"What the hell is going on back there," cried Blues as he looked out from the bottom bunk.

"Wtf, you were there the whole time," asked Bass suprised as hell. _This is going to be a hell of a long drive..._


	14. Christmas Special Part 2

Christmas Special part 2: Where did he get the hands?

Author's Note: Since I cannot get the next chapter out as soon as I would like I have instead decided to give all my fans those who read this story something nice for Christmas for supporting me with inspiration and for encouraging me to keep this story alive. I hope you all enjoy this present.

* * *

Bass woke up early in the morning to get in a run, keep himself in shape like he always did, not that he needed it, his cybernetic body kept him at tip top condition, but he did so that he could maintain the mental discipline that had gotten him through so many things. He never yawned because he rarely felt sleepy; the condition of sleepy was something that the weak did like that little blue dweeb Rock or his emo pansy of a brother Blues. Of course Blues would never accept the challenges for combat and only seemed to want to do anything when it involved his family of which Bass was now considered to be a part of. The father is ridiculously old, the youngest son acts like he was born only five years ago and the eldest brother is into that harmony with nature bullshit that seemed to be spreading to the dweeb.

"Maybe it's like a sexually transmitted disease and they're banging each other," mused Bass before he clutched his head in horror and revulsion. "No! What have I done? The mental images! They burn in my skull!"

"What mental images are you thinking of," asked Roll as she skied down right next to where he was. She was dressed in the tight ski clothing that really hugged her nice round ass and her almost flat chest. God she knew what clothing would get him riled up and she always made sure to dress in it.

"Nothing it was just something that you probably wouldn't want to think about either," replied Bass as he started walking on, running his hand through his white hair, as his breath blew out with white smoke in the chilly atmosphere. If there was one good thing to be said about this place Dr. Light had picked, despite the incessant festive jolliness it was that ran rampant throughout the area, was that it was a tough environment with the harsh cold that could freeze a human in fifteen minutes at night unless they properly suited up. "Let's just say that I thought of something I shouldn't have involving your two brothers."

"What you mean you've found their yaoi fan shrine," asked Roll as she arched one eyebrow at Bass. "Just what are you doing looking those two up?"

"No I didn't find nor look for such things," replied Bass as he snarled a bit, but quickly softened his face as he saw how Roll seemed a bit frightened at the way he snapped back. He didn't like frightening her, maybe everybody else but never Roll. He opened his mouth to word an apology, but something popped into his head. "Wait, how the hell do you know there is such a thing? And more importantly why did that thought pop into your head instantly when I mentioned that the disturbing images concerned your two brothers?"

"Oh no reason at all, I just…I don't know why I thought that maybe I was overhearing Rock or Blues complain about it," lied Roll quite poorly as she walked off a bit embarrassed and a deep scarlet was peering over her face. Damn he loved her in red.

"Please don't tell me you expect me to believe that," said Bass before another realization appeared in his head. "Oh my god! You sick moo cow!"

"What I only sold some pictures that looked questionable and maybe sold a fan fic or two, but that was only to buy certain things," cried Roll as she tried to defend herself which was hard seeing as how she had just admitted to promoting the idea that her two brothers were closer than brothers. "I didn't mean to, but I needed the money to buy your gift!"

"You lie! You said that we weren't getting gifts for one another!"

"I only said that because I didn't need another sword," replied Roll. "I mean do you know how many swords I have? And what use could they possibly be to me, the most dangerous thing is made out of layers of metal, what the hell am I going to use a sword for? You didn't even give me one of those new weapons or one of the data weapons from another Robot Master!"

"I'm terrible with getting gifts, I'll admit that, but I swear to you that this Christmas I'll get you something that you'll like, I swear it," said Bass as he started to run off into the cold morning of Christmas Eve with a look of determination on her face.

"Bass is running loose with a mission on his mind, this will not end well," said Roll as she rubbed her brow with her hand. "I better go see how things are going in preparing Christmas dinner."

* * *

Bass nearly knocked over a group of skiers and punched out a polar bear that thought he was intruding on his kill. PETA would definitely be busting down the author's door if word of this got out, but it wasn't any of his concern, he had more important things to take care of. There was a quiet little town nearby that had a store that Roll had wanted to stop by but Bass had to move on because it was getting late and if he didn't reach the place soon he was going to strangle Rock. He slid down the hill that led to the town to himself right in front of the store, but he had misjudged how slippery the ground and knocked over the person who was coming out. They tumbled into the room, Bass and the stranger, and wound up with Bass on the ground with the stranger on top of him.  
"Bass, what the hell," exclaimed Rock as he looked at Bass quite exasperated by the ordeal, but he soon blushed as he realized what position they were in and got off. "Augh! What the hell man!"

"I slid and your stupid ass was in the way," said Bass as he got up and dusted himself off, refusing to be embarrassed by anything, the greatest warrior in the world was not going to blush no matter what. Not even if Roll showed up in that skimpy red dress she always wore and started bending over…_god damn it!_

"Oh my god this is so awesome," cried a bubbly feminine voice as a camera went off, capturing the image of Bass blushing with a flustered Rock. "This is going on the website!"

"I don't think so," said Bass as he reached over and snatched the camera out of the girl's hand. "This is staying with me," said Bass as he started looking around. "Where the hell is the owner of this store?"

"You're looking at her, handsome," said the girl as she looked at Bass with hungry eyes. "What can I help you and your partner out with? Gifts for each other?"

"…I'm sorry that entire thought process was wrong," said Bass as he pointed at Rock. "I'm not shopping for that gender confused dweeb. I came here to finally buy a gift my girlfriend will like so show me something you'd think a nineteen year old girl with the interests of a thirteen year old girl."

"Aw, that is so sweet and somewhat disappointing," said the girl before she got from behind the counter and looked at Rock with a renewed hunger. "And who are you shopping for, cutie?"

"Well…you see I-I'm shopping for my sister, Roll," said Rock a bit embarrassed by this sort of attention as he rubbed the back of his head. "She's his girlfriend so we are both looking for the same thing. I don't know what tools to get her this year?"

"Oh, you are just so cute," said the girl before she was cut off by a cough from Bass.

''Now then can we get back to more important matters before we get back to girl time," said Bass as he rubbed his temples. _This is going to be a looooong Christmas Eve._

* * *

"Shenlong would you please come down from there, this is a really bad idea," shouted Roll to a very stubborn and completely psychopathic author who was bolting light on top of Christmas light to the walls and the shingles of the cottage that they were staying at. "You don't have to try and be the brightest cottage in the community, hell you're competing with a cottage that is over a mile away!"

"And he be able to see my victory ten miles away," snapped Shenlong as he continued his madness, stapling out the etchings of a Santa Claus into the roof. "I want this place so bright you can see it from all the way in outer space! This will be the Christmas that goes down in history as the day in history in which we communicated to the aliens with Morse code and they replied, 'turn your fucking lights off!'"

"Shenlong, why don't you come in, drink some warm eggnog and sing a few Christmas carols," offered Roll as she started to climb up the ladder.

"I can sing Christmas carols from here," shouted Shenlong before he started singing from a genre on the far end of the spectrum from Christmas carols.

"_You need a uniform! _

_So you won't be ignored!_

_You are affected!_

_So you're accepted! _

_It's time you invested in a bottle of poison! _

_So we don't have to hear about you bitchin' and moanin' _

_You think that you could afford a bottle of aspirin? _

_Boo hoo you're life's not the only one who's life's a fucking piece of shit _

_Yet somehow miraculously we all somehow deal with it _

_Did anybody think that you would seriously slit your wrist?_

_In fact I think everybody thinks you're seriously full of shit!" _

"That is not a Christmas carol," scolded Roll as she smacked him on the back of the head.

"It is where I come from," retorted Shenlong as he lid down the ladder to start plugging the light sockets into outlets at a maddening pace.

"Well here, in normal sane society we try not to act as if we are sane," explained Roll as she started climbing down the ladder only to see Shenlong go flying into a large group of snowmen. He'd been blown back by the electrical overload of so many lights and might have been killed. "And this si the guy who got me and Bass together…Beat fix me a glass of eggnog, I'm gonna need some now."

"I'm fine, just a little burnt is all," said Shenlong as he got back up and put out the fire on his chest leaving him in…well shirtless. "I'll need a shirt and some more lights."

"Shenlong give up, it's over," pleaded Roll as she tried to drag him away from the ladder.

"Nothing is over," shouted Shenlong before he was knocked out by Bass who had approached with a somewhat large package in his hand wrapped up in lovely red wrapping paper and a red bow on it.

"I'm back."

* * *

It was a beautiful Christmas morning with the sunlight playing off the white sheen of the snow and there seemed to be a nice peaceful sound coming from the animal life, as if everything was gay and cheerful. _Definitely is gay outside and inside_, thought Bass as he was woken up from his standby mode from a violent shake from Rock who was laughing happily. _Must..resist..urge…to…kill…Too…great…urge …to..kill…rising!_ Bass was almost about to strangle him except Roll was tugging him away and sending him along with a playful swap at his butt that seemed all too motherly. _Please dear god don't make me have to become a second father figure! I do not need that much shit!_ He got up to get dressed in something presentable and take a shower to clean off his body from whatever dirt was in the snow. As he walked down he saw that people were all at the table drinking some warm coffee except for Shenlong who was snuggled into a straight jacket festively colored red and Dr. Light who was nowhere to be found oddly. That wasn't surprising but something about the color made him appear a bit creepy.

"Wow, look at all the presents," exclaimed Rock as he dived into the pile, organizing presents to each one. "Santa Claus came here, there are some for you Bass."

"What, Santa got me something this year," asked Bass as he put his hands up defensively. "Be careful it might blow up!"

"Okay how naughty have you been, should I know something," asked Roll as she put her hand on her hips. "What the hell have you been doing behind my back? You're not cheating on me are you?"

"God no, I'd never do that," exclaimed Bass as he put his arm on her shoulder. "But you know I've never been a good person and I've never received anything from Santa on Christmas so I just assumed it was a bomb."

"Wait, you still believe in Santa Claus," asked Roll in a quiet whisper so that Rock didn't hear her.

"You mean Santa's not real," asked Bass as he stared at her with shocked eyes that had lost whatever was left of childlike innocence.

"No, no he's real, I just thought you were one of those who thought he wasn't real so that was why you didn't get them," said Roll really quickly before pushing him towards the presents. "Why don't you be nice and hand them out and then open your presents, they might be something good."

"Alright come on let's eat," called Beat as he set out the food plates as everyone's faces went stone cold. "What?"

"Who the hell let you cook," asked Bass as he started call up his armor. "You cooked those disgusting hand things for Thanksgiving!"

"Oo I love those," said Shenlong as he jerked around in his chair.

"You see Dr. Light agreed that we, Shenlong and I, could make meals based on our culture," replied Beat as he opened a platter with an actual turkey on it. "This time I got it right, but for anyone who missed those I got severed human hands that have been decorated like birds."

The entire room stopped for a moment to let that sink in along with the eerie fact that Dr. Light was indeed not there.

"Where did you get the hands," asked Rock quietly, shakily.

"Well you see I had to prep them for so long getting them seasoned right," explained Beat.

"Where did you get the hands?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha," laughed Dr. Light as he came out, almost looking like Santa Claus in his bright red sweater. "Christmas fools!"

"You bastard," cried Shenlong as he got out of the straps of the straight jacket and placed another dish on the table. "Well you're all in for a treat because I've made some of my grandmother's favorite 'hair pie.'"

"You are going to have to explain that one to me," said Bass as he looked at the "hair pie" as it was called.

"My grandmother would make her hair pie and give it to all the soldiers returning from the war," explained Shenlong as he started to put some on plates. "It made her the most popular girl in town. She never told me the recipe so I had to make a few guestemations."

"Son I'm afraid I'm going to have to explain something to you about a few things of the culinary arts and some things you should already know," said Dr. Light as he put his hand on Shenlong's shoulder and spoke with him away from the table.

"So Bass you never gave me my present," said Roll as she moved closer with a playful look on her face, her red dress was very festive and Bass thought a lot shorter than her regular stuff. "And I didn't show you my gift."

"Well I got you this," said Bass as he handed her the same red box that he had been carrying yesterday. She delicately opened the box hoping she didn't have to pretend to like it again.

"Oh my god it's beautiful," said Roll as she looked at the large snow globe with a bear holding a red heart decked in lovely silver with a special inscription. "'Here is something that belongs to you eternally.' I love it, it's the best gift I ever got."

"So where is my gift," asked Bass as he looked at her with a smirk on his face only for her to lean towards him and whisper in his ear, "you have to come unwrap it first."

She ran off towards her room with a smile on her face and the skirt was hiking up to show some interesting looking lingerie. _The best Christmas I ever had._

"What? Grandma noooooo!"

"And don't get me started on the gobble gobble."

* * *

Author's note: Wow this is 3:57 on Christmas Morning and I'm in a mad rush to finish. I hope it wasn't terrible because of that and you all enjoyed it. In the words of a wise man, Merry Christmas to all and to all Shut the hell up. Just kidding, have a happy Christmas or Hannekah!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Samwich!

Disclaimer: What do I have to do this again? You all know he doesn't own shit except for Adimus and the character Shenlong and various other robots that have not been included in the Mega Man franchise! What are you all retarded?

Author's note: I got three new games for Christmas or was it….no it was three I think and a whole lot of money to buy more games. I've bought the Undead Nightmare DLC and have been getting these other stories stuck in my head while I obsess over different superheroes on different days. I had a vacation came back to the dorms and the entire week of school has been canceled thanks to massive build ups of snow and ice…and I have not completed a single game or done half the crap I wanted to do now. Anyway, this is the last chapter dealing with the Adamus storyline and I'll fill you in on the future of this story at the end.

* * *

"Lord Adamus," cried one of the annoying messenger robots with no name, not that any of them had a name. "There is distressing news to report to you my lord!"

"Get on with it, I have much more important plans to make than to deal with someone's pathetic mistakes," ordered Adamus as he sipped from his wine glass, his synthetic tongue's sensors acting like taste buds. The port was quite good.

"It has to do with that Robot Master you imprisoned, Bass," replied the messenger who could sense the dangerous annoyance rise within Adamus.

"I just left him not twenty minutes ago what the hell is it now," barked Adamus before a buster blast tore through the floor, dangerously close to his glass of wine.

"That's the thing, he sort of…broke out," whimpered the messenger in fear.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm very disappointed in whoever was left in charge, which was who?"

"Apuar…"

"Apuar," said Adamus as he rose from his chair, an angry grimace spreading across his face in outrage quivering his pale, almost silver skin. "Apuar couldn't handle a shot of raspberry snapps much less Bass or even the blond gynoid he was with!"

At that very moment a large hulking brute of a robot was sent flying in through the main doors, knocking over two of the three main guards and removing another from its legs which were still standing in position. The messenger was also unfortunate enough to be crushed by one of the skipping impacts of the robot. The large robot, a heavy duty guard model, finally crashed on the other side of the room, shattering apart on the metal wall. Adamus sighed heavily as he threw down his cape and called upon his fine armor, red over black with gold streaks of lightning adorning it. His sword, a long forked blade with a buster running right between the separations of the sides of the blade, came to his hand, lightning flashing across the surface of the metal. What folly for this arrogant Robot Master to break into HIS main chambers to challenge him. The boy would not be disappointed.

"Come then, let us have a final great war," said Adamus as he strode out, past the ruined bodies of his guards and men, they were useless to him now and Adamus never paid attention to useless things.

* * *

Bass had never felt as strong in his life as he started to spread a volley of death and destruction at the guards who fired at him. Metal was burnt into ashes from the sheer energy his blasts were giving off, blasts that were stronger than even a charged shot. Whatever this merger with Treble had done ahd increased his power level tenfold and all the more well because he would have to make this quick. He could not risk anymore damage being done to Treble as a result of the virus that his faithful companion had absorbed. This Adamus was the first on his list of destruction; the second would be that idiot bitch of a doctor who had placed the virus in him. A large robot got in his way; this one was a shiny metallic blue and was obviously designed for heavy assault. Bass ducked under one of its massive arms while firing off a blast or two right at its right knee cap. The shin was severed from the thigh as Bass kicked the robot with an extra thrust by jet boots. The robot flew right through the doors taking out those inside.

"Now to deal with the rest of the trash," said Bass as he snapped his fingers and smirked wickedly. "Astro Crush!"

The rest of the attack units didn't have a chance as they were all blown apart by the orbs of energy that were flying around the room at high speeds. He then summoned his metal blades to finish off any stragglers, it was all too easy, frighteningly so. Rock was making sure that Roll was safe, the blue dweeb finally having some use for Bass, perhaps he could be…somewhat tolerable…perhaps.

"Adamus, your angel of death awaits," called Bass as he walked through the wreckage of robots lying around. Someone was going to have hell cleaning this up and it definitely wasn't going to be him. Maybe the blue dweeb could turn himself back to whatever service robot he was before he decided to become a fighter. No. That would be a waste of a fighter and Bass would like to see him embrace his fighting side more, grow a spine instead of playing out that whole reluctant hero bit. "Come, it's not proper for a warrior to keep another waiting. We must sound the drums of war, the night is still young and a blood red sun awaits the victor!"

"Ah, how right you are, Bass," said Adamus as he emerged from his room adorned in a fine crimson armor with a lightning bolt on the chest. His massive sword was forked to allow a buster to be inserted in the gap, giving him long range and short range capabilities. "It gives me great pleasure to finally have this battle so that I may once and for all put you in your place before I conquer this world. You shall be the greatest adversary I've ever defeated!"

"You're wrong about this Adamus," said Bass as swirls of dark purple and black surrounded him giving off a dangerous aura that made it hard for anything organic to breath, even bacteria. "I don't know where you got these delusions that you were my better as prance around in that fancy cape of yours acting all noble, but this lesson will be the sweetest lesson I have ever given. You see Adamus, when the history of my greatness is written you will just be a book mark amongst the conquered. But actions speak so much better than words."

Bass lunged at Adamus, ducking under the heavy swing of the sword as it nearly took off the top of his helmet. The sword may have been big, but Adamus did not seem to be burdened by its heaviness and was just as fast with it as if it were a regular sword. Bass cursed under his breath as he got out of range quickly before he was hit by the sword on the second swing. If he were just a fraction of a second slower he would have been cleaved in two.

Bass fired a quick blast to Adamus's face before leaping over him to deliver a charged shot to his vulnerable back, but to his great shock, the attack had no affect on his armor. Unfortunately the momentary shock had cost him as he managed to avoid having his torso severed, but the same could not be said of his armor which took a great bit of damage. The blade had even made a deep cut into his synthetic skin, but it was only a superficial would as far as Bass was concerned.

"It seems that I have drawn the first blood," said Adamus proudly as he brought the tip of his sword to bear on Bass. "Now feel the power of my buster cannon!"

Bass was able to dodge the attack, but he could tell that the blast was powerful enough to do serious damage to his armor and himself as well. Things had just become greatly complicated as it seemed that Wiley had been toying around with new designs for weapons and it just so happened that they were actually extremely powerful. _Wiley…I fucking hate you! _He was going to have to start using his the vast database of Robot Masters to defeat him. He started with his old standby, metal blades.

"Let's see how powerful that armor is," said Bass as he unleashed a volley of metal blades onto his enemy. They were able to scratch his opponent's armor, but other than that they were having no effect at all. "Damn it!"

"What's the matter, surprised to find that my armor holds up to those puny blow," laughed Adamus as he swatted away the remaining metal blades with his gauntlets as if they were flies. "Now then, perhaps I should show you my arsenal since you showed me yours?"

Without saying another word, Adamus raised his right hand with the electricity crackling around it dangerously, as if giving off a warning spark. Then a flash of lightning shot out of his hand and struck Bass right in the best, knocking him back through three walls of metal. The smell of singed armor was at one time a pleasant smell to his nose, but now Bass found that it was only a further annoyance to the fact that his armor, even at its most powerful form, was no match for Adamus's attack. He now had to rely on being faster than his enemy, it was his only hope to have a chance at beating Adamus. As soon as Bass had jumped to his feat he was greeted by Adamus's powerful fist, knocking him right through the ceiling. This definitely wasn't going the way he had seen it in his mind.

Adamus caught him as soon as he fell from the hole he had left in the ceiling, catching the humbled Robot master by the throat with a laugh. Bass didn't know what hurt worse, his pride or his body, nearly every sensor in his face registering pain and all over his body sensors were going nuts. If he didn't catch a break soon his next move would never come. Luckily Adamus tossed him right through another wall right into an energy generator. Now he was in business.

"I think it's time I showed you the best weapon in my arsenal," said Bass as he jumped into the generator, his energy tank filling up as the power surged right through, enough to make this next attack a devastating one.

A smirk spread across his face as he called up multiple powers for this next attack, stretching the capabilities of his ultimate form as he called on not just his devastating astro crush, but also the most destructive powers among the Robot Masters. Adamus only had time to raise his eyebrow before he disappeared in the destructive blast of Bass's final attack. A light flashed out in the sky, outshining even the rays of the sun as everything seemed to go black as night and then a small mushroom of smoke formed. All that was left was rubble with no Adamus in sight.

"I…think you've…learned your lesson," panted Bass knowing full well he didn't need to breath, but he felt was humans called exhaustion as he dropped to his knees. The attack had short circuited the generator, shutting it down so it could not provide him with any more energy. Treble disengaged his master, collapsing onto the ground. "Treble are you okay! Treble! Say something!"

"Bass where are you," called a voice, a soft, caring voice that could only belong to the one adversary he couldn't beat, Roll. Her voice pierced through the darkness of the smoke, comforting him with her presence.

"I'm over here, near the center of this smoke," called Bass as he tried to get up to his feet. "Treble needs help! We have to get him out of here!"

Bass never got his feet as he was suddenly picked up by the neck by a somewhat weakened, but still strong grip that belonged to a very broken and battered Adamus. His armor had been destroyed and his left arm had melted off, but his right arm looked perfectly fine. His face was also horribly damaged with synthetic skin burnt off to show the very durable metal underneath that had also been badly burnt and cracked by the attack. There was a look of anger and amusement in his eyes topped with a broken smirk.

"You did well, Bass, much better than I had expected, but I still live," said Adamus, his voice box was partially damaged so his every word echoed mechanically. His grip tightened as it became clear that he planned on squishing Bass's neck in his good hand. "You know, no one has ever hurt me like you have so I think that no one shall feel my wrath as worse as you will. The first thing I'm going to do is crush your neck and remove your head from your body. Then I'm going to make you watch as I take your dog apart right in front of you, piece by peaceful piece, and then I'm going to find that cute little girlfriend of yours. I'm going to do it nice and slow, hell I think I'll make her my own personal harlot. Roll-chan and I are gonna have one of a time!"

Bass could feel the strain of the metal in his neck as it was slowly being pushed together and he could hear the stretching of the synthetic skin as it started to tear apart. And then, in the back of his head, he heard a voice, a soft, teasingly melodic voice that would put the best of the sirens to shame with one sentence. _'Don't tell me you're going to give up now_,' said the voice, the voice that sounded a lot like Roll. _'I thought you were my protector, my knight in black armor, the one who was supposed to sweep me off my feet. I thought you were the strongest there was, who would never let any harm come to anything that was his. You were supposed to be the one who never knew the meaning of quit, who would call it the worst word in any language. He's going to hurt me if you don't fight back. Please Bass, get up and fight! Protect what's yours and prove to me you are everything I ever wanted!'_

_Thank you, Roll-chan,_ said Bass inside his head as he felt a new power surging through his body, the familiar dark energy bending to his will as he forced the strength back in his body. _I would have surely been defeated if it wasn't for you reminding me who I was. I promise you two things, that I will destroy this worm who would think to hurt you and that I will always keep you safe from harm. _

_'I know you will, now kick his ass!' _

"So there is still some fight left in you," laughed Adamus as he tightened his grip and shook Bass, only to feel a grip on his own arm.

"Such words I don't think I would hear if it knew I could hurt it," said Bass as his hand started tighten onto Adamus's damaged gauntlets, the metal cracking and biting into the synthetic flesh. "That's a nice grip, but I think you'll find my grip, like everything else of mine, better."

"This is impossible," cried Adamus as he felt his only arm being crushed by a robot whom seconds ago appeared to be defeated. As his arm broke off Adamus took a step back as he let out a howl of pain.

"Not impossible, inevitable," said Bass in a cold voice as he drove his right hand right into Adamus's chest and ripped out his primary circuitry. "Vae victus."

He saw as Adamus started to shut down right there, the lights going out in his eyes, and soon the great Robot Lord was nothing more than worthless scrap. Bass sighed in exhaustion as he fell back, landing unceremoniously on his ass, and looked up at the sun going down over the horizon and with it, he could see his Roll running towards him with help right behind her. _Hold in there, old friend, help is so close._

* * *

"Look here you stubborn idiot, you need to get on that table and get undressed right now," ordered Roll with a deep frown on her face directing at a scowling Bass.

"And here I thought Bass would be the one shouting that," laughed Rock as he walked into the room, his regular Mega Man outfit replaced by a blue denim jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Rock, glad you're here, help me talk some sense into this stubborn jerk," sighed Roll in frustration. Ever since they had gotten back to base, Bass had refused to let Roll due some much needed repairs on him, wanting to wait until he heard news on Treble's condition.

"I'll be repaired when I'm damn well ready for it, creampuff," replied Bass as he leaned back against the wall, feeling aches throughout his body, but he wasn't going to let on to any weakness, least of all those two. "Haven't they finished already? What's taking them so long?"

"Bass, I know you're worried about Treble, I am as well, but we just have to wait here and hope for the best," said Roll as she placed her hand on his shoulder and was surprised to see him not shrug away. "Look, just let me do a quick examination so I know what type of damage has been done to you and I can prep the necessary repairs for when Treble gets out."

"I'll wait for Dr. Light to come out, just so I know it's a professional operating on me," said Bass with his usual careless tone.

"What, you think I'm not good enough to operate on you," snapped Roll as she glared at Bass with a wrench in her hand, which Rock knew from personal experience was a deadly weapon. "I'll have you know that I'm just as good with repairs as Dr. Light is!"

"I hardly doubt that, useless creampuff."

"Oh yeah you…you…eternally-running-behind-Rock jerk!"

"You didn't seem to be calling out to Rock for help!"

"I would have if your massive ego wasn't blocking my way! Argh! Why did I fall for you?"

"I am the perfect robot," answered Bass matter-of-factly as he brushed some dirt off his shoulder pads.

"You are by far the most egotistical robot I have ever met! I thought Adamus was the most, but you really proved me wrong!"

"Yes and you actually sound surprised that I proved you wrong," said Bass as he turned his back to her. "A woman who doesn't know any better, what are the odds?"

"What was that you chauvinist pig," asked Roll as she turned her back to him. "I guess I shouldn't worry about giving you a reward seeing as how you don't need this useless creampuff!"

"I never said I didn't want you or your reward," said Bass as he spun her around and looked her in the eyes. "Besides, who else would take you in since you belong to me? I'd destroy any other man or robot who touched you because you are mine."

"And just why am I yours," asked Roll, a cocky smile on her face as if she had just beat him at his own game only for her eyes to widen as his mouth covered hers in the most breath taking kiss she had ever received.

"Because I desired you, whether this is something more or something less, I wish to explore these troublesome feelings and see where they lead me," said Bass, forgetting for a moment the dire situation to look into her eyes for some form of acceptance, not knowing why he even cared if it was there.

"Good, because you're mine and I'm not letting any other girl get her hands on you," replied Roll as she kissed him back.

"And when did this happen," asked Bass as he returned her kiss, a sexy smirk forming on his handsome face, oh god the things it did to her.

"Because I desired you, and I always get what I want," said Roll as she wrapped her arms around him, holding her beaten, bruised, and battered knight in black armor. Nothing could take her out of this moment. Well nothing besides Dr. Light of course.

"Ahem, well it's good to see you two finally together," said Dr. light, looking at the two like a proud father seeing his daughter being taken to the prom. "You'd be happy to know that Treble will be fine, my assistant was able to neutralize the virus with an anti-virus he had created and Treble will soon be himself again."

"Thank you, Dr. Light," said Bass sincerely, something he rarely did.

"Woah, who are you and what have you done with my Bass," asked Roll as she looked at Bass as if he were sick. "Perhaps we had better get you examined right away."

"I'm only saying my thanks because it means a lot to me that Treble is alright," said Bass as he crossed his arms. "I'm sure if we'd have left him in your care Treble would be in a million pieces right now."

"That's the man I love," said Roll as she took his arm with her own, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. "Now let's get you repaired."

"As long as you are nowhere near the operating table," said Bass as he was lead to the medical bay.

"Oh shush, I'm looking out for your safety," said Roll.

"Please, you're just trying to see me naked. Though I can't blame you, if I were a woman I would want to see my body in all its glory. It really is an impressive sight."

"Oh don't flatter yourself," said a blushing Roll who now didn't know if she had what it took to go through the check-up procedure, but she still didn't want to pass up on an opportunity like this.

"So does this mean that you're staying with us," asked Rock, his eyes lighting up with such childish joy that it looked like he was about to jump up and down. Roll also had that look on her face when she looked at Bass as well as the look of a lioness checking out her pray.

All Bass could think of was, _what have I gotten myself into? _But as he looked at the girl he was holding his arm he felt that, somehow, it was all going to be worth it in the end. He didn't know how he felt this, he just knew he did.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this has been a fun ride and I'm glad to be able to finish this story as it was one of those that I wanted to do but it was lacking an audience to keep my muse alive. Thank you to all those who stayed the course and you shall all be rewarded with more BassXRoll. I don't know if I'm going to be adding OVAs chapters to this fic or if I'm just going to post up another story. Tell me what you, the fans want and I'll do it. I hope this has been as much fun for you as it has been for me…except for the sleep I've lost doing some of these chapters.


End file.
